Journey to the Island of the lost Dreams
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Alyssa is lost. Trevor, Hannah, Sean, Kailiani, Hank, Alexander, and the hot Charlie will look for her. Will they find her? Is Alyssa planning something? Will old memories solve their problems? [Sequel for Journey to the Center of GET ME OUT OF HERE! P.S. You should read it first!]
1. Chapter 1 Lost

_**A/N: So... Here's the first chapter for sequel to Journey to the Center of Get me out here! I hope you like it... Sorry if it is a bit short... But well... What do you think? **_

_**JOURNEY 2: THE MYSTERIOUS ISLAND DID HAPPEN… And yes Sean did meet Kailani , and yes they are now a couple, just like in the movie**_

* * *

**_SEAN'S POV_**

"To the earth to the moon? Seriously grandpa?" I asked my grandfather. Kailani chuckled and looked at us in disbelief. I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it,Trevor and Hannah. I raised a brow... Where's Alyssa? I mean, she lives with them. Guess she didn't want to come…

"Happy Birthday Sean!" Trevor said, hugging me; he had a worried face. Hannah had a worried face too.

"Hey Trevor" I said. "Hey Hannah!" She hugged me but still had a worried face. I raised a brow. My grandfather came and hugged Trevor. Kailani walked to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Hannah scowled looking at her, and then she looked at meHank came and looked at Trevor.

"Hello, I'm Hank. Sean's step father" Hank said offering a hand to Trevor. It was a bit funny, since Hank was way taller than Trevor.

"I'm Trevor… Sean's uncle" He said and shook Hank's hand. My mum came and greeted Hannah and Trevor.

Trevor looked at Kailani raising a brow.

"Oh hm yeah. Trevor this is Kailani, my girlfriend, Kailani, this is Trevor my uncle." I said and gulped, I know Trevor was on Alyssa's side, and the fact of me having a new girlfriend just doesn't help. Now Hannah looked at her.

"And Hannah, this is Kailani. Kailani this is Hannah, Trevor's wife" I said.

"Hello!" Kailani said with a smile and laughed, I hated her laugh it was just annoying, wait… I can't think that about my girlfriend. Trevor faked a smile and looked at the other way as if he was scared. Hannah kept looking away biting her lip.

"Is everything okay Hannah?" I asked her. She hesitated.

"Er... It's just… Yeah" She said.

"Alright…" I said.

"Alyssa is lost!" She said almost crying. My eyes widened.

"She is what?" I asked. Trevor sighed.

"She is lost. We haven't known anything from her since two weeks ago. All we know is that she went to Alaska and then dissapeared" Trevor said. My heart sank. No. She couldnt be lost.

"Who's Alyssa?" Hank asked.

"Sean's ex-girlfriend" My mom said. I felt Kailani's arms letting me go.

"We need to go and look for her" I said.

"That's the reason of why we came here" Trevor said. So… You guys didn't come to celebrate my birthday? Nice … "We have her notebook… But we don't really understand it" Trevor continued.

"We thought you could help us" He said and gave me a little turquoise notebook. I smiled slightly… I gave her that notebook. I opened it and saw many annotations here and there… I started to read it. It said…_ "Island of the lost dreams… Destroyed in 1800. Island created on 1700…"_ I kept trying to decipher Alyssa's annotations and clues._ "Only way to find it: Time travel"_ My heart sank again. It's impossible to time travel… I kept reading it._ "1750… Go to the Alaska… End of the world" _End of the world? 1750? I raised a brow.

"She wanted to time travel… It says to the end of the world… In 1750?" I said. They all looked at me confused.

"But the world didn't end in 1750." Hank said. My grandfather frowned.

"I think she means… Where did they think that the world ended in 1750?" My grandfather asked.

"In the north pole?"I asked.

"But still… Maybe she is… freezed" Kailani said. Gee thanks for your optimism. I kept reading_. "Time travel: Electronic devices... End of the world, sunset, storm" I sighed. _

"Let's go to Alaska" I said and went straight to my room, starting to pack. Kailani followed me.

"Sean, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Packing" I answered in a monotone voice.

"For what?" She asked me.

"For going to Alaska and look for Alyssa" I said still packing not paying attention to her.

"You are looking for your ex-girlfriend?" She asked. I sighed, it sounded wrong. I looked at her.

"You can come with me if you want" I said, she frowned and crossed her arms.

"But… Sean we nearly died in the mysterious island. I don't want to go on a crazy trip again, and perhaps… Seriously? Looking for your ex-girlfriend?" She said, well she is dating and Anderson. What did she expect? Yes I'm looking for Alyssa, I still love her. She broke up with me 2 and a half years ago, and I still love her.

"Look, I know it sounds wrong. But trust me I'm just going because of Trevor. Trevor er.. Really likes her, and Hannah too. And don't you want to go on another adventure with your boyfriend?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes, I smiled walk over to her and kissed her. "Thanks" I said.

* * *

I walked downstairs with a suitcase and my backpack. Hank looked at me.

"Can I talk with you in the kitchen Sean?" He asked me, I nodded and walked to the kitchen, Hank following me.

"Please let me go to Alaska and look for her, is all I ask for" I told him, he shook his head.

"Sean, you won't go alone. I'll go with you. While you were packing I talked with your mom. She said that girl was really important to you" He said. I nodded.

"So… It will be You, Trevor, Hannah, Grandpa, Kailani and me" I said. He raised a brow and chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"You are taking your girlfriend to save your ex-girlfriend?" He asked me chuckling.

"Look, I don't want her to come… But if she does come… Alyssa will see her and Alyssa will be jealous" I said, Hank shook his head. "Now what?"

"You are playing with Kailani's heart?" He asked me. Pfft. Kailani doesn't love me, she just loves the 'making out' sessions. I sighed and chuckled.

"Well… I actually started to date her to forget Alyssa… I mean I like her… But she is nothing compared to Alyssa" I said. Yes, Kailani was sexy… With her curves, her plumped lips and… Well that's all Kailani has. In other hand… Alyssa, is beautiful, she is kind… Her pink lips, her gray eyes… Her read hair. She is just perfect, but I let her go.

"Well I think it didn't work… Because you are going to risk your life for her" He said. He was right.

"I guess not, but I am still looking for her. I know she doesn't feel the same for me. But I just can't afford to think that she is lost." I said. Hank nodded.

"Well… Then Let's go to Alaska" He said.

* * *

_**A/n: Tadaaaaaah! EEEP! I'm so excited It is here! :DD.. I hoped you liked it... Most of this story will be written in Sean's POV. So yeah.. :P -Minnie :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2 Alaska

_**A/N: So here's the second chapter! Dun dun dun... so I hope you like it... REVIEW! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that sound unfamiiar to you... Well here it is! Remeber the sotry is narrated by Sean. -Minnie **_

* * *

We were on a plane, me sitting beside the window, Trevor in the middle and Hannah in the aisle. I would have sat with Kailani, but the seats were arranged that way. Hank, Kailani and my grandfather were two seats behind us. I sighed. I hoped Alyssa was okay, she is the most intelligent girl I've ever met so I know she was, but still, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I opened her notebook, I loved her handwriting, it was everything upside down but it still impressed how intelligent she was. "_Alaska- Kodiak port. End of the world_"

"She went to the Kodiak port" I said, Trevor raised a brow and nodded. "Alright then we'll go to the Kodiak port" he said.

I kept reading with a small smile in my face. Then I read something…

_"I met you on January 1,_

_With the moon on my nose_

_And as I saw you were sincere_

_In your eyes I lost_

_That awkward distraction_

_And that sweet sensation_

_And now we walk through the world_

_As Aeneas and Benitin_

_I found you several scratches_

_You did out there_

_But my crazy love_

_It is your best doctor_

_I will heal the soul in mourning_

_I'll leave as new_

_And everything will happen_

_Soon you will see the sun shine_

_You of all people deserve to be happy_

_You'll see as they heal_

_Gradually your wounds_

_You'll see how it goes_

_The very life to decant the leftover sea salt_

_And though you were a stranger_

_even in your own country_

_If I tell you how sayest thou?_

_You still say 'What do you say?_

_And hearing a cry of excitement bandoneon_

_And though you seem confused with that lazy walk_

_I know the reason that your heart hurts_

_So I wanted to make this song_

_You'll see as they heal_

_Gradually your wounds_

_You'll see how it goes_

_The very life to decant the leftover sea salt" _

I sighed as I finished reading that. I closed the notebook and looked at the window. I knew she wrote it for us, wounds? Sea salt? January 1…I met her on January 1. Jesus, the way that girl can get into my heart is just incredible. I wanted to cry. I think Trevor noticed it.

"What's the problem '_kiddo' _? Trevor asked me. I frowned, just Alyssa called me like that.

"Nothing, it's just that her notes are difficult to understand, why is she so complicated?" I asked frowning. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"The most complicated girls are the most interesting" He said. I rolled my eyes, he obviously is on her side.

"How did you meet that Kaila or Nakili or whatever girl?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"In the mysterious island… Well at Palaus, but she came with me to the mysterious island" I simply said. Hannah's eyes widened.

"You went to mysterious island without us?! How could you?" She said as if she was mad. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Flight 394 Dayton-Alaska. Landing" The woman on the plane said. I sighed.

* * *

"So… We are here at Alaska. Now what?" Kailani asked.

It was hot, no don't go with the stereotype of Alaska-COLD, I swear it was hot, not really hot, but it was hot. We were in Kodiak port. There were many people with boats. I looked at all.

"We need to ask if someone had seen Alyssa" I said, and looked around.

"Uh-huh and how are we doing that? Did someone bring a picture?" Hank asked. Well… I have a picture in my cellphone, but it is from the last time I saw her, she was sixteen so I don't know if it would help that much.

"Hm. I have one but she is sixteen, and well now she is 18, I don't think it would help" I said, Hannah sighed.

"Well we can show them the picture and describe her" She said.

We went and started to ask people if they had seen Alyssa, they all said 'No' or shook their head shrugging. We kept asking almost all of the people in there. I sighed, I thought there wasn't more people to ask but then I saw a weird man; he was dressed as if he was going to assist to a LMFAO party; his brunette hair looked as if a monkey lived on it, he had blue eyes, and a beard . He was beside a little shack, outside the shack, there was a little red boat. I pointed at him and they all looked at me as if I was crazy or something. But who knows?

"Hello guys! Welcome to Kodiak, m'name is Steve" He said, he had a weird voice too, let's say it wasn't that masculine. I tried not to laugh so I just snorted.

"Oh um, hey… We were wondering if you have" I started. "Yes m'boy I have a boat! I can show you the beautiful land of Alaska, but not today, today their having a figh up there" He said and pointed at the sky, I guess he meant a storm was comming. "Tomorrow would be good!" He said nodding.

"No sir thanks. We were wondering if you have seen this girl" I said showing him the picture. "She is like 5,5 inches. Redhead, gray eyes, and…" I was just going to say beautiful, but supposedly I got over her, so… "And we are looking for her" I finished.

"I think I've … Wait… A minute" He said and got into the shack. I raised a brow.

"So… Do we always have to bump into weird guys?" Hank asked with a chuckle. Yeah I know what he means. Kailani's dad was weird. Whoops I think she got that…. Kailani frowned.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked still scowling.

"He means that we always bump into weird guys before finding the right one." I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh…" She said. The weird man got out of the house, he wasn't alone, a 20 years old ish guy came out, Kailani's eyes widened looking at him, I looked at Hannah and she cracked a smile also looking at the guy. He had blue see eyes, wavy brunette hair, he had a muscular body… And well I guess a girl would think he was 'perfect'. I rolled my eyes looking at him, he was carrying a package. Steve came.

"Is someone in here… T. or S. Anderson?" He asked. I nodded. T. I think it meant Trevor, and S… Well Sean Anderson,

"That would be me, I'm S. Anderson" I said. He smiled.

"Charlie! It's them! It's them! Oh yes the ginger girl left this to you!" Steve said. The guy, whose name I think it's Charlie.

"Oh, this is my little brother Charlie! We are identical aren't we?" Steve asked. I snorted.. Not really…

"Guess this is for you" He said and gave me the package, it was heavy. How come this Charlie guy carry it and I couldn't?

I left the package on the floor. I kneeled beside it, looked at it, and started to open it. Why would Alyssa leave this for Trevor and Me? My eyes widened as I saw it was a strange gray machine. There was a note inside. I took it and started to read it in my mind. Trevor stepped closer and looked at the note, I suppose reading it too.

_"Dear__…No… Hmm… Sean and Trevor, If you have this I guess I haven't come back. Don't worry I'm okay… Well I suppose. What Steve just gave you is a time machine. I built it. It only works once; I built one for myself, and used it. To use it you need electronic devices and a storm… I mean like you know. You need to get on the boat when a storm is starting, plug the cables of the machine to one electronic device (like a cellphone or something) and choose the date: July 14, 1750. See ya there! __Yours __No… Hmm… Just –Alyssa" _I sighed.

"She time traveled… And she left us this time machine" Trevor said. " This is the only way… And since there's a storm coming we should go now"

"So… Hmm Steve what if we take that awesome trip around Alaska today?" I asked with a little smile. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry! I won't risk my life!" He said.

"Please! The girl who gave you this, is lost" I said.

"The ginger girl?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I lost one boat because of that ginger girl, and I don't want to lose another" He started, Charlie cut him off saying "I can take you, don't worry. If that machine does work we'll be okay" He said. I nodded.

"So hmmm… Do you have a boat for 7 people?" My grandfather asked looking at the little red boat.

"Oh don't worry Sally can take more than 15 people" Charlie said patting the little red boat. I snorted… The boat had a name?

"Well then let's go" I said.

* * *

_**A/N: So that was it... :3 REVIEW! PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT...Oh oh oh... Well Charlie is REALLY HOT! But obviously I didnt write in there because... I mean Sean is narrating the story... And if he said that about Him.. It would be WEIRD! ;)-Minnie **_


	3. Chapter 3 The Waterfall

_**A/N: The third chapter... A bit short I know. But well here it is.. You guys like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Want something to happen? Any ideas? **_

* * *

"Sean… Are you sure it will work?" Hank asked me. I nodded with a smile. We were on the little red boat named 'Sally'. I was trying to decipher how the time machine worked… Or how the hell did Alyssa build it?

"Of course! It's Alyssa we're talking about!" I said. Kailani glared at me. Alright… Alright Kailani is intelligent… NOT! It started to rain

My grandpa smiled and pointed to the north, I kept looking at the machine, Charlie was rowing the boat, with Hank's help.

"Look! We are near!" My grandpa said. I raised a brow and looked where he was pointing, I didn't notice the difference so I just shrugged.

"Hey… I need a cellphone" I said, I was not going to risk my cellphone…

"Here" Trevor said giving me a… Brick? I raised a brow and chuckled. I realized it wasn't a brick, it was a cellphone, A BIG ONE… You know like the old cellphones. I laughed.

"Don't laugh. That baby has been with me since ten years ago and is still working" He said.

"So what we need to…" I started. "Sean! HURRY! WE ARE APPROACHING!" Hannah said pointing at the same spot my grandfather was pointing.

"Approaching to what?" I asked.

"To the end of the world" My grandpa said. I started to hurry, and I plugged the machine cable to Trevor's brick… I mean cellphone. It turned on, and the numbers appeared from nowhere. I chose the date July,14th 1750. Before I pressed the "GO" button, I stood up. Now I know why they knew we were approaching. The water ended there in a waterfall, my eyes widened. I started to hear some thunders.

"TREVOR! WHAT NOW?!" I yelled at him.

"PRESS THE GO BUTTON!" He yelled at me I nodded, and pressed the button. The water fall started to pull us with it. We all screamed. I grabbed Kailani's hand and pulled her closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we were falling. I saw a green light. I felt my head hitting something. Everything was dark.

I opened my eyes. I was on a little red boat. Kailani was beside me, unconscious. I looked around and saw Trevor, Hannah, Hank, Charlie and my grandfather still 'sleeping'. There was the blue sea surrounding us. I sat up, and saw a little blue boat near… but a bit far from us… There was someone inside… But I couldn't exactly see who was the person.

I felt Kailani starting to move. Kailani sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the blue boat and raised a brow.

"Sean… Honey where are we?" Kailani asked…Uh-huh since when did she call me honey? Hannah woke up and sat up. She looked around confused.

"Hmm…" I started "That I don't know…" I said. My grandfather woke up. Hank did too.

"Well…Well well… Where did we land?" Hank asked. I shrugged and shook my head. I pointed at the blue boat. Hank looked at it. My grandfather started to shake Trevor. "Wake up! Trevor! You are not a child anymore!" he said.

"Five minutes more…" Trevor mumbled; I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. My grandfather shook him more and Trevor woke up. "Okay… Okay!" There was only one person missing… Charlie. Personally I DON'T CARE… But as I saw… Kailani did, she poked his cheek.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Kailani said, and Charlie opened his blue eyes. Kailani smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Charlie sat up, and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you had been woken before you would have known that we don't know where we are" I said. He raised a brow.

"There's a boat on there…" I said pointing at the blue boat. "Let's check it" I said.

"We lost the rowing in the waterfall" Hank said looking around.

"We can paddle" Hannah said. I nodded and there we are… Paddling to approach to the boat. When we arrived, I was looking at the sea. I looked at Trevor and Hannah who were both smiling looking at the boat with widen eyes. I raised brow.

I leaned to see what was on the boat. I saw a girl, dressed with a blue shirt, blue jeans and boots. She had red hair and long black eyelashes, pink lips, and little hands.

Alyssa.

My eyes widened as I looked at her. She was more beautiful than she ever was. Trevor jumped into the blue boat. He shook Alyssa. She moaned and slapped Trevor.

"Let me sleep! I don't want to go to school!" She said. I chuckled. Kailani was glaring at me. Hannah jumped on the other boat.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Hannah said poking Alyssa's shoulder.

"No." Alyssa said. I sighed and jumped on the boat. "Sean what are you doing?" Kailani asked me.

"Waking her up" I said and started to tickle Alyssa. Alyssa started to giggle. "No! Stop it! Alright! Alright! I'll wake up" She said and opened her gray eyes, her eyes widened as she looked at me, she frowned and slapped me.

"OUCH!" I yelled. Jesus that girl can hit really hard. I rubbed my face, it hurt.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" She yelled at me.

"Nice girlfriend of yours" I heard Hank mumbling with a chuckle. I glared at him still rubbing my face.

"Well I happen to be here to save your life" I said. She growled… She stood up. Trevor and Hannah hugged her. She raised a brow.

"Oh…Guess I didn't come back…Did I?" She asked.

"Nope. You didn't" Trevor said. Hannah and him let her go.

"Hello Alyssa! You've grown up! Last time I saw you you were 6 years old! And look at you now! A beautiful lady who loves adventure" My grandfather said.

"Hello Mr. Anderson! Well thanks" Alyssa said blushing. She looked really cute… I sighed, she hates me.

"So… Who are these?" Alyssa asked gesturing towards Hank and Kailani. She looked at Charlie (who had been looking at her all the time) and her eyes widened, she smiled, and blinked.

"Hello! I'm Alyssa! _Pleasure_ to meet you" She said offering a hand. He smiled… And checked her up. I rolled my eyes. They shook hands.

"Well hello! I'm Charlie. The pleasure is mine." Charlie said and kissed Alyssa's hand. I clenched my jaw. THAT. That was what I meant when Alyssa and I broke up… All the guys wanted to date her, who wouldn't obviously?

Alyssa blushed and smiled. I looked at Kailani and Hank. DING!

"Alyssa, this is my stepfather Hank. Hank this is Alyssa" I said. Hank smirked and I glared at him. "Hello" Hank said. I jumped back to the red boat.

"And this… Is my beautiful girlfriend, Kailani" I said kissing Kailani. PERFECT TIME TO MAKE ALYSSA JEALOUS. I saw Alyssa clenching her jaw.

"Uh-huh. Whatever…" Alyssa said.

"Hmm… Alyssa would you please answer us a question?" Hank asked, Alyssa nodded.

"Where are we?" Hank asked.

"Oh… That right. Well… Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the 18th century!" Alyssa said. My eyes widened. We did it. We time travelled.

* * *

_**a/n: Yay! They found alyssa! Oh and Yes! you will see... Why alyssa wanted to go to the 18th century just wait... She will explain everything... OH AND DON'T FORGET THE SONG FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S GOING TO BE IMPORTANT! REVIEW! -minnie**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mermaids

**_A/N: OH MY I LOVED YOUR IDEA HYEJIN13570 ! _**

**_So here's the 4th chapter! _**

**_REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!_**

* * *

"And how do you 'know' we are really on the 18th Century?" Kailani asked Alyssa with an annoyed tone. Alyssa raised a brow. "And we time-travelled to the 1750! Not the 18th century" Kailani finished. Oh god, she is really stupid.

"Well look at the sky! It is not polluted!" Alyssa said and made a 'DUH' face as if it was really obvious. I looked at the sky… I didn't notice the difference."And if you didn't know... the 1750 is thr 18th century sweetie" Alyssa said looking at Kailani as if she was some kind of weirdo. My grandpa smiled and patted Alyssa in the shoulder.

"Well done Alyssa! Now I know why an Anderson dated you" He said and winked at me, Alyssa frowned and crossed her arms. I looked away.

"So… We need to get going. Wait… Alyssa why did you come here?!" Trevor asked her. She smiled "Well… Have anyone of you guys read the book? The Island of the Lost Dreams?" She asked. Hank, Kailani, Charlie and I shook our heads. Nope… I think that's the only book I didn't read… Because it reminded me of her.

Trevor, Hannah, and my grandfather nodded.

"Oh, I know where you are going with this" My grandfather said. I raised a brow. "But… I'm sorry but it is very far! The Island is on Italy " He finished. I clenched my jaw… Italy….

"Well… I know that… And that's why we are here!" Alyssa said. "We are near Africa" She said.

"Wait… That can't be. We were on Alaska! That's not possible" Kailani said. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"As almost as impossible as going to the center of the earth?" Alyssa said with a smirk.

"I still don't get why we are near Africa" Charlie said. Yeah neither do I… It is weird.

"Ooh kay… Look the end of the world… Do you guys remember the waterfall?" Alyssa asked, we all nodded. Oh yes I do I almost died in there.

"Well when we fell in there… It took us to the opposite side of the world… That means Africa." Alyssa said. Oh now I get it…

"Alright… So we'd better go to Africa… And there… Wait. It is still very far… From Africa to Italy." Hank said. Alyssa sighed.

"I know that! That's why we are getting a ship! So let's go! Let's split! Charlie, Trevor, Hannah and me on this boat." Alyssa said, pointing at the blue boat. "And Alexander, Hank, Sean and… What was your name sweetie? Kesha? Kia?" Alyssa asked Kailani in a sarcastic tone. Kailani glared at her, Alyssa smirked.

"It's Kailani, and you are Alicia right? Or was it Alessandra?" Kailani said scowling. Alyssa smirked again.

"Close… It's Alyssa… So Kilana, Hank, Alexander, and Sean in the red boat." Alyssa said. Kilana? Pfft. Charlie jumped to the blue boat. He smiled at Alyssa, she smiled back. I rolled my eyes.

"So… I'm sorry to ruin your genius plan but… How are we going to get to Africa without a rowing?" I asked, Alyssa bit her lip. Ha, she didn't know.

"Well… Hmm… Singing" She said. I raised a brow and chuckled.

"Singing seriously?" I asked. We all started to laugh, she scowled.

"Trust me" She said and sighed. I chuckled and started to sing very badly 'Row, row, row your boat'. Kailani chuckled and sang with me. Alyssa scowled.

"No! Sing... Something... Like… Hmm… If you know the song…. Sing with me." Alyssa said and bit her lip. She sighed and started to sing 'My jolly Sailor Bold'. My eyes widened as she started to sing. I raised a brow; I didn't know she could sing… She has a beautiful voice.

Hannah started to sing with her, then Charlie… We were all singing. The water started to move.

"Boys, cover your ears. That means, Charlie, Sean, Trevor, Hank and Alexander" Alyssa said while we were singing. I was going to cover my ears, when I heard the most beautiful voice coming from the water. I smiled slightly and looked at my left; there was a girl in there singing, she had green eyes, blonde hair, and red lips. The girl smiled at me and kept singing. More girls came from the water.

I had this strange feeling… I wanted to kiss the girl… I leaned closer, I was just going to kiss her when I felt someone ripping my shirt and pulling me.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Alyssa yelled at me. One of the girls who were under the water growled and grabbed Alyssa's wrist. She pulled her and splashed Alyssa. No! SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!

"ALYSSA!" I yelled. I needed to do something… And quickly!

"Those were mermaids!" Hannah yelled. Oh so that's why… Oh….

"I'll go and get her!" I said. I was going to splash.

"NO! SEAN! NO!" Trevor pulled me.

"Why not?!" I asked… "Look!" Trevor said. I saw the mermaids tiding the boat to some ropes and started to swim. The boat started to move. I looked at all the mermaids… One caught my attention , it had bright red hair… and a turquoise tail.

**_ALYSSA'S POV_**

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" I yelled at Sean. Mermaids can seduce boys and then… EAT THEM! The mermaid grabbed my wrist, pulled me and sank me into the water. I tried to get out but the mermaid shook her head and put some kelp in my mouth.

"EAT IT!" She said; I shook my head. She growled at me, and I ate the kelp. I suddenly started to breathe… Under water? I looked down at myself. I didn't have my blue jeans; instead I had a turquoise fish tail I smiled. The turquoise scales covered all my body.

"Would you take us to Africa?" I told her. Oh my! Did I just talked underwater?

"Only if you promise something" She said. I nodded. "Protect that boy" She said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one with hazel eyes, he has the light" She said. That would be Sean. I nodded. But why would she want me to protect him? The light? What did that mean? The mermaid nodded t all the other mermaids and gave me a rope.

"Tie it to the boat" The mermaid told me, I nodded and I surfaced. All the mermaids did the same and tied the ropes. They didn't notice me, as I tied the rope to the boat, I tied the other side of the rope to my hand and copied the other mermaids. I swam.

**_SEAN'S POV_**

"HEY! WAIT! WHERE'S THE GIRL?" Trevor yelled at the mermaids multiple times. The red head mermaid who caught my attention before stopped and swam beside our boat. She surfaced. I smiled and looked at her. What a surprise she was turquoise her favorite color.

"Ally! You're a mermaid!" Hannah yelled. Alyssa nodded and swam again.

* * *

After 2 hours, we arrived to a beach, there was a ship on there; it was like a pirate ship. We arrived and Alyssa got out of the water. Charlie's eyes widened, I looked at her and my eyes widened too… She didn't have any clothes… But some kelps covering her more intimate parts. She realized and splashed in the water.

"ALL YOU 5 BOYS TURN AROUND!" Alyssa yelled, I chuckled with a smirk, Trevor punched me in the arm, and I turned around. Hank, Trevor, Alexander and Charlie did too. The last one had a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Hmm... Er…Hannah there are some clothes in my backpack would you please give me some?" I heard Alyssa yelling. We spent 5 minutes turned around.

"Okay you can turn around…" Alyssa said. We turned around. She was now wearing a tank turquoise top, and some khaki shorts. She turned around and started to walk over the ship.

"Now, this baby is going to take us to Italy!" Alyssa said climbing the ship; she looked down when she said Italy.

"Alyssa… Are you sure?" Trevor asked. Alyssa turned around and nodded.

"Alright then… But how will you move the ship to the water?" Hank asked. Alyssa looked at the sea, the mermaids were still there, they nodded and threw the ropes, as the ropes touched the boat; they tied around it.

"Question answered?" Alyssa asked with a smirk. "Guys come here!" She yelled at us. We all started to climb the ship. When I jumped on it… I saw lots of swords and… gold.

Alyssa grabbed a sword and flicked it; she also grabbed a pirate hat and put it on her head.

"Now we can go" Alyssa said. Kailani was glaring at her. The mermaids started to swam and we were now on the blue sea.

"Thanks!" Alyssa yelled at them. "I swear I'll keep my promise!" She added, the mermaids nodded with a smile and swam away.

Hannah and Trevor were sailing the boat, while Hank and my grandfather were with a map, trying to tell them where to go. Charlie walked over to Alyssa and they started to talk, she was smiling all the time. I sighed, and looked at Kailani who was looking at the deep blue sea. I walked over to her

"Hey don't you love this?" I asked Kailani. She cracked smile.

"Not really" She said. I raised a brow.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Well the fact that you saw your ex-girlfriend almost naked and you keep staring at her doesn't help" She said. Well… It wasn't my fault!

"But you know I love you right?" I liked to her. She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She kissed my cheek. "Sometimes I doubt it" She said.

* * *

_**a/n: That was it! So did you like it? REVIEW! PLEASE! -Minnie ;3 **_


	5. Chapter 5 Italy

_**a/n: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't update this weekend, but sometihng weird happened to my computer! I feel as a terrible person! Don't hate me! So here it is! I hope you like it! REVIEW! I'm sorry! **_

* * *

We've been in this ship for two days. You may be thinking what had we been eating? Well in the ship there were a lot of coconuts.

Alyssa has being talking with Charlie, she hasn't stopped smiling since they first met. Something normal, he is really worth for what she deserves. When she doesn't talk with Charlie she is constantly reading her book, and writing stuff in her notebook. Right now she is talking with my grandfather, they are both looking at a map and pointing at random spots in the ocean.

Kailani has been really um... How do I explain...? well let's say she has been really kissable. She kisses me every time I look at Alyssa, or every time Alyssa looks at me.

Trevor and Hank had been talking about how Trevor, Hannah, Alyssa and I went to the center of the earth, or how hank, kailani, my grandpa, Kailani's dad and I went to the mysterious island.

Hannah has being talking with me, she is worried about Alyssa, she says that since we broke up, she has been the most quiet girl ever, something weird on Alyssa. but she also told that Alyssa is normally on parties or going out with friends... That's what worries me.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Italy!" Alyssa said, we finally arrived. Wow, Italy on the 18th century Is different.

"now what?" Kailani asked. "We need to get some clothes" Alyssa answered. True if they saw us dressed like this, they would think we are weirdos.

"But how?" I asked. Alyssa looked around. She bit her lip and started to dig through her backpack; she got a dark blue blanket out and she wore it as a cloak. She reminded me a bit of Merida from Brave, I mean her curly red hair, and the dark blue cloak, yep she reminded me of Merida.

"there should be a clothe shop in there, I'll go and buy some" she said.

"you're not going alone I'll go with you" Charlie said,Alyssa smiled and nodded; I frowned.

"No. I'll go, you need to know what size we need" I said, Alyssa snorted and chuckled.

"You?" She asked almost laughing. "What's the difference? You don't know any!"

"Well, I know Kailani's" I said with a smirk, Alyssa clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Alright you will come, and yeah I think I memorized Charlie's too" Alyssa said with a smirk. Now I was the one who clenched my jaw. "Here put it on" she said throwing a green blanket, I put it on as a cloack.

"Wait. How are we going to pay?" I asked. Alyssa dig in her backpack again and got a tiny diamond, I raised a brow, I guess it was from our little journey. She started to climb out of the ship. I copied her. When we got to the ground she covered herself with the blanket.

"Um Al, may I ask why do we need the clothes? I mean are we going somewhere else?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me with her gray eyes.

"Because if we are going to deal with pirates we need to dress like them" she said and kept walking. I grabbed her wrist to stop her. PIRATES?

"Pirates?!" I asked with widen eyes. She nodded.

"Yes we can't go in that ship, we need to get another. A little one. " she said, she kept walking, I was still grabbing her wrist.

"And to get the ship we need to deal with the pirates right." I said and grabbed her hand squeezing it. She pulled her hand away and stopped crossing her arms. "What the hell are you doing kiddo?" She asked me raising a brow.

"what?" I asked innocently.

"Sean. Look stop it. We broke up years ago" she said. I sighed.

"can't we be friends?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I said no" she said and walked looking around. Why not? the last time that we tried to be... Oh. The last time we tried to be friends, we endep up dating... I still dont get why is that bad. Who wouldnt like to date me? She looked at a random manand asked him " Mi scusi, dove si trova un negozio di abbigliamento?" I raised a brow. I don't know what that meant. I dot speak Italian, Alyssa does, her mother is Italian but me? Why would I know how to speak Italian?

"la strada successiva a destra" The man answered her. She smiled and nodded "hey kiddo, come here" she said and walked to the first street at right.

"what did you ask him?" I asked her.

"Where the shop was" she said. Oh... We entered to a little shop, there were a lot of clothes on there. There was a petite woman on there, I supposed she was a weaver.

"Bongiorno! la bella signora era alla ricerca di un abito da sposa di sposare questo bel giovanotto?" The woman asked looking at us. Alyssa's eyes widened as she shook her head.

_**ALYSSA'S POV **_

"Bongiorno! la bella signora era alla ricerca di un abito da sposa di sposare questo bel giovanotto?" the woman asked me... wait that means Bongiorno! the beautiful lady was looking for a wedding dress to marry this handsome young man? NOOOO! My eyes widened and I shook my head. No I wasn't going to marry Sean. Sean? Handsome? Well yes... REALLY handsome...With his hazel eyes, his lips, his nose... His jaw, that perfect jaw. But no I wouldn't marry him, he was a jerk, and I don't know if I feel the same. And he doesn't 'love' me or 'like' me anymore, he is with Kailani, that bitch.

I need to tell her that we need some clothes.

"What?" Sean asked. No I wasn't going to tell him.

"Oh! So you're from my country! Are you from England too?" The woman asked with a British accent. I nodded with a smile and elbowed Sean, he nodded too.

"Excellet! So is this beautiful lady looking for a wedding dress to marry this young and handsome man?" The woman asked, Sean chuckled andshook his head.

"No, ma'am. We were just looking for some normal clothes. " Sean said imitating a British accent.

"Oh! Well I don't have any right now! But I can make you some for next week!" She said, I looked around and saw there were some clothes perfect for us.

"um what about those?" I said pointing at it.

"Well those are for the emperor... You can take then but you will need to pay a lot of money" she said, I showed her the diamond "will this make it?" I asked she nodded with her widen eyes.

"Take them! I can make more!" She said and gave Sean all the clothes.

_**SEAN'S POV**_

"Take them! I can make more!" She said hugging the diamond, and gave me all the clothes

"Thanks Um. Ma'am may I ask Why are you here in Italy?" I asked the woman. Alyssa raised a brow.

"Well, as a weaver I didn't have many oportunities in England. But here! People come and buy clothes everyday!" She said. I nodded. "But why are you guys in here?" she asked us. Shit. Shit shit. What should we tell her? Alyssa! Think of something and quick!

"Well, we are bakers! And they told us that they needed bakers here in Italy!" Alyssa said. Bakers? Me? BAKING BREAD? HA! I nodded.

"I don't know if there is any bakery in here... But in Rome there certainly is!" She said.

"Then we'll better get going off to Rome! Thanks ma'am" Alyssa said smiling to the woman, she gestured to the door, and we walked out of the shop. We walked together.

"Want some help?" She asked me, I shook my head. "Are you sure kiddo?" She asked me again, but before I could shake my head she grabbed almost all the clothes, leaving me with just 2 shirts and a pair of boots.

"Al, I said I'm fine" I said taking all the clothes again. She scowled, as we kept walking. I wanted to Show her that I can be as strong as Charlie.

We arrived to the ship and gave everyone their clothes. We took turns to put the clothes on in the Captain's cabin.

* * *

"Let's go and look for the Pirate zone" Alyssa said. She was wearing black boots, black pants, a pirate blouse and a black vest. She put on the pirate hat again.

"Pirate zone?" Hank asked. He was dressed kinda like Jack Sparrow. Which was really funny. Alyssa nodded with a smile. I was wearing some black pants, boots, and a white shirt.

"Yes! We need a little ship, not as big as this one." Alyssa said.

"Wait. We just came here to save you. Which is done. I don't care if you want to go to your dreamy island, we need to come back to our time." Kailani said, she was kinda dressed as Alyssa, but in brown boots brown pants and without a vest. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Well... The only way to come back is in the Island. That's why we are going there. DUH!" Alyssa said.

"What's on the island?" Charlie asked.

"You will see... You will see" Alyssa said with a smile.

* * *

_**a/n: Tadah... Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! -Minnie ;3 **_


	6. Chapter 6 Pirates

_**a/n: sorry I havent been updating but I havent had time! Just a lot of homework and projects and exams and ahhhh! I'm going crazy! But here it is! There is a mysterious character... dun dun dun! **_

_**I hope you like it oh and REVIEW! **_

* * *

"Alright, everyone get off the ship! We are going to the pirate zone walking!" Alyssa said, she grabbed a sword. We all nodded and starte to climb off the ship.

"Do I look as a pirate?" Kailani asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yes as a beautiful one" I said. Alyssa snorted.

"So... Let me ask where the pirate zone is" Alyssa said. Her boots were a bit high, and well I guess she didn't know how to walk with heels, because when she was walking she constantly stumbled. I chuckled looking at her. We started to walk. Alyssa in the front. The people were all happy, it seemed to be a happy place.

"Mi dispiace ... Dove si trova la zona dei pirati?" Alyssa asked a man, who seemed to be apirate. The man looked at her with widen eyes.

"Ha. Now everyone can be a pirate. Sei un pirata?" The pirate asked Alyssa. She nodded with a confident smile.

"Yes, m'lord. I'm a pirate. So what?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh so yeh talk english? Yer a pirate? A pirate girl?" The pirate asked laughing.

"Yes. And I'm a Captain. Captain Evans for you!" Alyssa said. The pirate laughed even more.

"Oh and where's yer crew Captain Evans?" The pirate asked.

"Oh... Er." Alyssa started.

"Here! Here we are!" I said pointing at everyone. The pirate chuckled, then Hank stood infornt of him and the pirate's face paled as he gulped.

"Alright, alright. I'll take you to to the pirate zone... Come come here!" The pirate said and started to walk. We followed him. We went through many streets, until we arrived to a port, a dark one. We entered to a type of bar... With lots of pirate, ... well drunk pirates. Everyone started to look at us.

"So... Is there any ship on sale?" Alyssa asked. They all looked at her and laughed. "I asked something. Is there any ship for Captain Evans?" Alyssa asked again. She had her hand on the sword she got in the ship.

"Well... If yeh have some gold. There surely is" A pirate said. He was a really strange pirate... He reminded me a bit of...Captain Jack Sparrow? I thought... He wasn't real... But he is... and... I think Alyssa noticed it too.

"Well, I certainly do. Captain Sparrow" Alyssa said. The pirate smirked.

"And how. May I ask does this beautiful lady know my name?" The Captain asked.

"Well, I happen to be Captain Evans. Don't you know me?" Alyssa asked. I looked at Hannah, and Trevor. They were as astonished as I was. Kailani, as always had her 'I don't believe it' face, what a surprise. Charlie had a smile, and Hank was looking at Jack.. Captain Jack. My grandfather had a smirk on his face.

"Well... I don't Miss Evans, but I have a deal for ya. Can we talk in private?" The Captain Sparrow asked, and gestured to another table. Alyssa nodded and sat with him in the table he showed. They started to talk, Alyssa was really a good actress... Which is somehow good and somehow bad. Because I can't really notice what she feels for me, or anything.

"So. Basically Alyssa is solving EVERYTHING" Trevor said, as we sat on a table. "And there are also some people who don't really help" He continued and glanced to Kailani, and Charlie. I agree with him, they have nothing to do in here.

"Well, she is an intelligent girl what did you expect?" Hannah said.

"And she dated an Anderson... It is logicall" My grandfather said. Granpa please... Would you please stop with that?

"Anyway... Did you guys see that that was Jack...Jack Sparrow?" Charlie asked. Hank nodded.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow" I said and chuckled. That was clear for me from the movies...

"Yes. I thought that dude was fictional... But it seems not" Kailani said.

"Well... Nothing is impossible. I mean everyone thought that Jules Verne wrote FICTION" I said. My grandfather nodded.

"But... He actually seems to be like... The same as in the movies." Kailani said. I nodded.

"As I said before. Everything is possible" I said again. But... Maybe he was Johnny Depp. Or I dont know.

Someone patted my shoulders. I tourned around, It was Alyssa who was smiling, she seemed proud of herself.

"Well... We have a ship" She said still with a smile.

"And another captain" The Captain Sparrow said.

"Oh yes... About that. He is coming with us" Alyssa said. Jack Sparrow with us? Man this is going to be a funny trip.

* * *

"We need to go to the north!" Jack said.

"No! It's to the south! According to the book..." Alyssa started. I rolled my eyes. They've been arguing for the last few hours. They are annoying.

"Are they going to stop someday?" Charlie asked me with a chuckle. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I hope so. I'm getting annoyed" I said, he chuckled.

"So, what's going on between you and Alyssa?" Charlie asked me. I looked away... Did he mean why did we always looked at each other with resentment?

"Um... Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm not stupid. Look, I know you are dating Kailani, but the way that you look at Alyssa tells me there is something between you guys" He said. Wow he is very observant.

"Dude she is my ex-girlfriend" I said. "And there's nothing" I said. I bit my lip. I wish there was something though.

"Oh... So Now I get the tension" He said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. So... You like her huh?" I asked him. I needed to know... I am still the jealous guy of always.

"Well... She is a really pretty girl. So that would be a yes" He said. I clenched my jaw.

"I guess so. Why don't you go for her?" I asked him. Bitch, you try to do something, consider yourself dead.

"Are you sure dude? I don't want any problems" He said. I rolled my eyes. Don't go for her, don't go for her she is mine. Not yours, MINE.

"Yep. I'll just warn you something. She is REALLY stubborn, and complicated" I said.

"Alright. I'll try something" He said. Fuck you Charlie. But if I still know Alyssa, she won't really pay attention to him, she likes challenges, something to fight for, she doens't like easy things.

* * *

"Hey Sean" Trevor said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." I answered with a monotone voice.

"Excited?" He asked me, I shrugged and looked back at the sea.

"Sean look. Maybe you are mad at me, but you should understand that she was right." Trevor said. Oh no, not again , please not now.

"She was right?" I asked annoyed. "Breaking up with me because I was jealous?"

"Well, it wasn't the first time Sean, and you were bad with her! So you can have some friends who are girls, but she can't have some guy friends?!" Trevor asked me.

"Look Trevor, that was between Alyssa and me. And I don't want to argue now for a fucking stupid thing okay?" I said.

"Fucking stupid thing Sean?" Alyssa asked, she was behind us, I didnt even notice when she arrived. God, I did not say that... Shit.

"So we were just a 'fucking stupid thing' huh?" She asked.

"Alyssa I didn't mean..." I started, but she was already gone. God, why does she always missunderstands everything?

"Nice one huh?" Trevor said and was gone too. I rubbed my eyes withmy hands.

* * *

Alyssa is with Jack, near the helm, looking at a map. She hasn't even looked at me.

"We are approaching, you guys should start thinking on good things" My grandfather said.

"Good things?" Kailani asked.

"Yes, the island is constantly changing... It transforms depending on their surrounding, if we are the island, the island creates withs our most terrible nightmares, our most precious memories, our lost dreams... Everything we think or dream" Hannah answered. Precious memories?...

"And if someone sleeps in the island... The island shows their dreams" Trevor continued.

"So... If we have dreamt with a horrible hmm Dinosaur it will appear?" Charlie asked; Hannah nodded.

"Woah... It seems a funny island huh?" Hank asked with a smile.

"It certainly is." Alyssa said, obviously not looking at me. "Have you been there Sparrow?" Alyssa asked Jack, Jack smirked.

"Well... I've heard of it. And they say it is the most beautiful... and scary island. I just hope there's rum" Jack answered. We chuckled.

"Well... Keep dreaming on it and there will certainly appear" My grandfather asnwered him.

"Oh look... I think I can see it!" Alyssa said and pointed at an island.

* * *

_**a/n: So... that was the chapter... Sorry if it is short! But I havent had any time for writing! I hope you liked it... And well yeah Jack Sparrow is in there :3. I know that it is random... But he will make the story funnier I swear. REVIEW! -minnie P.S: SORRY FOR THE BAD WORDS **_


	7. Chapter 7 The Island

_**a/n: Here's the seventh chapter! I hope you like it... Oh and I'm wrting a josh hutcherson fanfic! s/8754704/1/Don-t-you-know-me-A-Josh-Hutcherson-fanfic here's the link So... tadaaaah... **_

* * *

I looked at Alyssa, she had a tear on her face, but she was smiling. We finally arrived; I looked around at the island.

"Ladies and gentelmen, I give you... The Island of the Lost Dreams" Alyssa said. It was just incredible, we constantly saw things appearing and dissapearing. I looked at my left and I saw a buttefly changing its colors.

"This is just... Amazing" I said, everyone nodded. I looked at my left, Jack was there.

"Now. Where's the rum?" Jack asked. Suddenly a rum bottle appear from nowhere. Jack smirked at started to drink the bottle.

"Before you drink that Jack. We need to divide into groups" Alyssa said. I raised a brow. I looked back at my left and I saw that Jack was gone.

"Wait where's Jack?" I asked. Alyssa bit her lip.

"That. We can't... Really stay that much on a place... And don't get that much in the island temptations" Alyssa said.

"So... It will be in pairs. But in each pair we need to have someone who has read the book" She continued. "There are 6 parts in the island; The nightmare zone, I hope we don't get in there; the fantasy dreams, the most incredible, we are in here right now; the real dreams, the most real dreams, they don't have anything unusual; the wise dreams, those dreams that always teach something; the memories treasure, which is the most tricky part of the island, and... the wish waterfall, that's why we need to divide, if one of us get to the wish waterfall, they will drink of it and wish we appear there... and I'll wish... I mean then we'll wish to come back to our time" Alyssa said... So she wants to wish something.

"So... That means I can't go with Sean?" Kailani asked glaring at Alyssa. "What a coincidence" Kailani said as Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We can't be together... Or bad things will happen. Now, Hannah. Who do you want to go with?" Alyssa asked Hannah, ignoring Kailani's glare. Hannah looked at the ones we havent read the book.

"Kailani will come with me... We'll go to the north" Hannah said. Kailani frowned. "And we'd better get going" Hannah said before Kailani could say anything. Trevor kissed Hannah , and Kailani walked over to me, she glared at Alyssa with a smirk and then kissed me. She walked over to Hannah and then they went straight to the north.

Now they were gone.

"Alexander, choose" Alyssa said. My grandfather looked at Hank.

"We'll go to the North-East" My grandfather said. Hank nodded and started to walk there

"So... Trevor and Sean. Charlie and me" Alyssa said, I frowned, Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Charlie will come with me. Sean and you" Trevor said to Alyssa. Alyssa scowled and shook her head.

"No, I said Charlie will come with me" She said and grabbed Charlie's wrist. Charlie nodded.

"I'm sorry, But I can't be two minutes with Mr. Stubborn without trying to punch him in the face, so if you want Sean alive... Charlie will come with me" Trevor saide with a smirk... Huh thanks budddy, I really appreciate that you hate me...

"Fine." Alyssa said... Wait what?! She said fine?! She let Charlie's wrist go.

"Hey, Lee, um.. Take care of yourself" Charlie said at Alyssa, Ha. Now he has a nickname for her? Alyssa slimed and nodded. "So do you Charlie" She said. Ha. She doesn't like him.

"We'll take the east" Trevor said pushing Charlie to the east. Now they were gone. Alyssa sighed rolling her gray eyes. I looked at her, she turned around and started to walk to the west; I stared at her for a while then I realised wshe I started to run

2"So... You don't want me to die huh?" I tease, she turned around and stopped, as I was running I tripped with her and fell above her... This... Reminds me of something...

"Get off me _kiddo" _She said... and tried to push me. This. I know this happened before... I stood up and helped her.

"I'm sorry... But... Don't you think... This" I started to but she cut me off.

"Yes. We went to the memories treasure" She said. I looked around...

"What does that mean?" I asked her. She sighed.

"That means... We will... Hmm... I don't really know. Verne didn't explain about this part, he just wrote that fascinating things will happen... But are most... Dangerous." She said.

"Dangerous?" I asked her, she bit her lip.

"Yes... We can't... Because the memories will return... Like history will repeat... And... Well... it is dangerous at least for us" She said.

"So... It can happen _anything_ that we lived together?" I asked her, she sighed and nodded.

"Most likely yes. Which is... Ugh, great just great." She frowned and kept walking. I walked with her.

"Um, Al... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... F"id thing. Wasn't it?" She said and kept walking. I sighed.

"You know I didn't mean that. I meant that it was stupid arguing with Trevor" I said, she turned around.

"E 'sempre la stessa, Sean. Sempre" She said, great she is mad again. I hate when she is mad and starts to speak italian.

"Al, please. I don't want to argue with you anymore" I said.

"Then, why do you always give a reason to argue about?" She asked me.

"Actually, you are the one who missunderstands everything" I said. She frown.

"Oh do I really Sean? Do I? Am I always the bad witch of this love story?" She said and covered her mouth.

"Love story huh?" I teased. "So, you still think this is a love story?" I asked.

"It USED to be a _love story. _Which was a lie. So it didn't count" She said and walked away.

"It wasn't a lie! It was real... For me at least!" I said. Great, now I'm sounding cheesy.

"Uh huh, I guess Valerie was real too huh?" She asked, I rolled my eyes. Wait... déjà vu. This has happened before, now I get why the island is dangerous for us, we will constantly be fighting... and kissing. Which is... confusing.

"You know Valerie and I were just friends!" I said, I hate that she thought that I was cheating on her with Valerie; yes we dated, after... Alyssa broke up with me but that was different.

"And you did know that Louis and I were just friends! It's the same Sean!" She yelled at me. Oh yes, old times...

"No Alyssa, he liked you! He almost kissed you once!" I yelled at her. She was going to answer but before she could yell anything I kissed her, her gray eyes widened but she kissed me back. This is like the old times, we argued, she yelled at me, then I kissed her tu shut her up... Yeah good times.

I let her go and started to walk away, she stayed there confused. I rubbed my head and... Now I had a beanie? I raised a brow, and stopped. I turned around, and saw a 13 years old Alyssa, she was wearing exactly what she wore when... oh my god. I looked around, the waterfalls, the sky...

We were back in the Center of the Earth.

* * *

_**a/n: tadaaaah! That was it... Was it cheesy? Did you guys like that there was a kiss? Hm... Review! I need to know what you guys think! -Minnie **_


	8. Chapter 8 Younger

_**a/n: OMG I FEEL AS A CRAPPY AUTHOR! DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T DON'T HATE ME! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! ITS JUST I HAD EXAMS! AND EVERYTHING WENT CRAZY! AND I HAD PROJECTS! AND I HAD DETENTION ALL THIS WEEK(don't ask. But NEVER insult Harry Potter or the Hunger Games infront of me if you like your bones complete) BUT HERE IT IS! Don't hate me please! Here! Have some cookies! *instert giving cookies to all* **_

* * *

I looked down at my clothes and I saw I was wearing exactly the same as when I went to the center of the eart. Now I understand why this is dangerous for us, for Alyssa at me at least; not because we will be fighting, or kissing or... Whatever. No. Because we went to the center of the Earth. History will reapeat. What I don't know if Alyssa is still the 18 years old Alyssa inside, or if she is 13.

" What the hell are you doing _kiddo?_" She asks me... She still calls me kiddo... But that doens't mean she is still 18. "We freaking came back! Just think about it Sean... It's going to happen all over again! I don't know how or what will happen... But" She started, yes she is still 18 inside. She looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked, she kept giggling.

"Nothing... Just... You were so cute when you were 13, what happened to you?" She said and took my beanie off and messed up my hair.

"Oh.. So you think I was cute huh?" I asked her and came closer to her, she blushed and shoved me playfully. She put on my my beanie.

"Well, I did. I wouldn't have dated you if I didn't... Or would I Anderson?" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"It all depended on you, Evans" I said, she smiled and started to walk.

"So as far as I..." She started but didn't finish. She was loking at the waterfall.

"What?" I asked her and looked at the waterfall... I chuckled at what I saw, Jack. He was looking at the waterfalll with a really confused face.

"Sparrow!" Alyssa yelled and started to walk over him, he turned around and looked at us still confused.

"Who in this world are you?" He yelled at us. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh that. Right. Er... Well you know the isalnd did something to us... But it is Just Sean and me... A younger version but it is us" Alyssa said, she bit her lip.

"Yeah. We are the same... Just smaller" I said. Jack chuckled while looking at me. Yes. I know I didn't grow that much but... Ugh.

"Well, I believe it's a _smaller _version of Alyssa... But this is just the same guy just with longer hair" Jack said laughing, I frowned. Alyssa mumbled something and then giggled.

"Oh, please. I'm not that...Well yes I'm little... I'm not that tall but who cares?" I said. Alyssa giggled and shook her head. She patted my shoulder and chuckled again, I chuckled with her. Suddenly the earth started to move... Like an earthquake. Alyssa's eyes widened and we all crashed to the ground. Everything went dark.

I woke up and looked around. An 18 years old Alyssa was still sleeping. Jack Sparrow was there with a confused face. I looked at myself; I'm 18 again. Good. I looked at my left and saw a 13 years old me... Wait what? I looked again at him, he was sleeping... Or fainted... Or whatever. He was wearing the clothes I wore in the Center of the earth. I was going to wake Alyssa up... But I looked at her left and there was a 13 years old Alyssa... So... There were two of us. One the actual and the younger version... Oh god, dealing with myself?

The younger Sean started to move and moan; he woke up and looked at me...This is kinda weird.

"Um... Who are you?" He asked me. Gosh. How do I answer that?

"Well... I'm... Er... I'm you" I said, he raised a brow and chuckled.

"No seriously who are you?" He asked again.

"Seriously, I'm you... But in an older version." I said, he bit his lip. And looked at me curiously.

"Well... Am I turning that handsome?" He said with a chuckle. Yep, that's definately me when I was younger... "I didn't grow that much..." He continued "Wait... Where's Ally?" He asked me. I pointed at the 18 years old Alyssa... I shook my head and then pointed at the younger one. He crawled to her, but then came back.

"So... You are me... In the future?" He asked again. Geez, I told him twice and he still doesnt get it. Was I that stupid and stubborn?

"Yes. For _third_ time." I said, he smirked.

"So... Hmm Did something happpen between you know... Alyssa and me?" He asked me. Shit. What should I tell me? I mean him... I mean... That.

"Um... You'll discover that by yourself" I told him, he frowned, and crawled back to Alyssa, the younger one , I stood up and walked to Alyssa, the old one.

I stooped beside her and started to shake her. She streched and sat up, as she sat up her head hit mine.

"Oi!" She said opening her eyes and rubbing her head. "Good job _kiddo_"

"Sorry... Now... I have a little surprise for ya" I said also rubbing my head. Her eyes met mine. I felt something... I looked away, and saw that the young Alyssa was still sleeping. The young me was shaking her, but she was still sleeping.

"Alyssa!" He kept yelling. She finally woke up, and punched him in the arm. The old Alyssa was confused.

The young me looked at the old Alyssa, and the young Alyssa looked at me.

"Um... Sean... Why... am I looking at myself?" Alyssa asked me whispering in my ear.

"Oh. That. Something happened... And well... The younger version of us appeared."I said also whispering.

"Where are we?" She asked me.

"Um... In the Island... Of the Lost Dreams.. But" I started.

"Actually we are just in the center of the Earth" The young Alyssa said.

"No... Well... Um..." I started.

"Wait. Who in this world are you?" The young Alyssa asked me.

"I'm... Er..." I started but then I noticed her smile... That smile that tells me... Oh no. She likes me...

The young Alyssa likes me instead of the young me.

"We are the older you" The old Alyssa said.

"Yeah... You guys were kinda familiar." The young Alyssa said. The old one was bitting her lip... And rubbing her nose with her finger.

"Sean. Can I talk with you? " The old Alyssa said. I nodded and stood up, so the younger me did. I raised a brow and looked at him.

"I think she meant me" I said, and he nodded, he sat beside Alyssa and they started to whisper to each other.

Alyssa (the older one) and I walked a bit far from them.

"They are not real" She said.

"Yeah, I noticed that by myself , thanks" I said a bit sarcastically.

"But they aren't just a part of the island" Alyssa said, I had a confused face. She sighed.

"They aren't just a memory" She continued. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"They... Represent... Us... Our... Mind" She said and looked away annoyed. I still didn't understand.

"Everything they say... It's what we are thinking... Like... Not exactly what we are thinking right now... Like our deep thoughts... The ones we don't really pay attention to" She said. I smirked, so that meant that she liked me... Or maybe not. I think she noticed my smirk, so she punched me in the arm.

"Sean, I'm serious. This could be... I don't... I just ... What if..." She started to mumble things and to rub her hand with the other. She is worried.

"Is there something you are hiding?" I asked her, her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"N-no-no!" She yelled at me.

"Al, tell me. Why did you want to come to the Island of the Lost Dreams?" I asked her.

"Um... I want to wish something" She said. I raised a brow. She seemed to be fighting in her head with herself, like if she was deciding rather to tell me or not.

"Wish what?" I asked her, she sighed.

"I want us together again"

* * *

_**a/n: So that was.. it... Yeah sorry... If it was cheesy... And... Well yeah something weird... The end... of the chapter... But... Yeah :P... I don't know why I'm wirting with... xD Well... I hope you like it... Dammit I keep writing with 3 dots... What the hell? ... AHHH... OKya... yeah I hope you like it... and well... aahhhhh stupid 3 dots... - i cant stop it... Well I'm really sorry! But I promise I will wirte more often! - minnie :3 **_


	9. Chapter 9 The Kiss

**_a/n: HEY HEY HEY PEOPLE! :3 How are chu'? I'm really excited about this story. I hope you guys understand it. This chapter was a bit tricky for me. But anyway here it is... I hope you like it. And thanks for keeeping with the story. Review please! _**

**_-Minnie :3 _**

* * *

"Sean! Sean wake up!" Someone yells at me. I find it difficult to open my eyes. Someone shakes me.

"Sean I swear if you don't wake up I'll kill you" A familiar girl voice says.

"Yeh should try CPR" a manly voice says.

"What?" The girl asks. "N-NO" She yells.

"If yeh want him alive..." The manly voice says.

"Yes! That would be the best! Unless he won't wake up! Please Alyssa!" A boy says.

"And perhaps it's CPR! not A kiss" Another girl says, this one sounds younger.

"But..." The older girl says, "Alright."

I feel a pair of lips smashing into mine, I feel air and I open my eyes. The 'CPR' kinda transforms into a kiss. The girl lets me go. I rub my eyes.

I see Alyssa there, beside her, Jack Sparrow, and theres a young Alyssa and a young me behind them. I cough.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked. All I remember is Alyssa saying she wanted to get back together.

"Well... We were going to talk in there but suddenly you fainted" Alyssa said.

"Hmm? But we did talk right?" I ask. I remember our conversation. Alyssa shakes her head.

"Yes we did!" I said. "You told me that you wanted to... Um..." I started.

"No, Sean we didn't talk... As I said we were going to talk but you fainted." Alyssa said. So that conversation wasn't real. I sighed.

"But... It didn't seem to be... Fake!" I said

"Yeah, the island can make you feel that... It's the LOST DREAMS you know! "Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Yeah I got that by myself" I said and sat up.

"Good. Are you okay by the way?" She asked me, I raised a brow.

"Yeah I am fine..." I said with a monotone voice. I don't believe her, she is lying. That conversation did happen. I'm sure.

"But you hit youself with this rock" She said poiting at a rock.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped at her and standed up. She scowled.

"Are you sure Sean?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at her; she seemed worried.

"I'm okay Alyssa, don't worry." I told her. "After that kiss who wouldn't?" I tease with a smirk. Her eyes widened.

"I didn't kiss you" She mumbled. I smirked.

"You did." The young Alyssa and I said at the same time. I looked at her raising a brow.

"I did CPR, not a kiss" The old Alyssa said, then she started to chew her bottom lip, she does that when she is lying.

"Uhm... I know that you did kiss him" The young Alyssa said with a smirk.

"I said I didn't" The old Alyssa said. "And that's not true"

"After you knocked.." The young Alyssa started but the old one covered her mouth.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" The old Alyssa asked the young one, the young one smirked and nodded. They walked to another place and I saw they started to argue. Jack, the young me, and mysel stayed there in silence.

"So... Now there are two versions. why did this need to happen to me?" Jack said looking at the sky.

"Are we that bad?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I had enough with one of each now two?! Why?!"He yelled.

"I'm not that bad, I'm just saying what he is thinking... Wait that is bad" The younger me said. I scowled at him and he laughed.

"You know ... We are really weird." The young me said. Jack nodded.

"And scary... And obvious" Jack said. I raised a brow.

"Obvious?" I asked. Jack smirked.

"You like the girl" He answered, I felt I was blushing. I did, I really did. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, I don't that's why I have a girlfriend, duh" I said and looked away.

"A girlfriend you are only dating to make Alyssa jealous" The younger me said.

"Not. True." I said. True. I sighed. What if I haven't been that jealous? Would Alyssa and I still be together? That's a difficult question to answer, Alyssa is a really complicated girl. She can hide her emotions that well, she is a really good actress. You can't know if she is mad, happy or sad behind those pink lips, she is always smiling no matter what, she always find a reason to it,well the only thing she an't hide is when she is lying, she bites her bottom lip; she knows how to contol her hands, to never shiver, or never put her hands in fists if she is mad; the only thing that can show her emotions, her true emotions, those gray eyes show if she is happy or sad, nervous or angry, bt only if you really know her you can notice it.

"She is coming..." Sean whispered. I looked at my left. She was coming, she rolled her eyes as she came, the younger Alyssa had a big smirk.

"Did yeh finish arguin'?" Jack asked. The old Alyssa glared at him, the younger one shrugged with a smirk.

"Now. I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is we need to get to the waterfall" Alyssa said.

"And where's that?" I asked her. She shrugged and the looked away.

"Where are you going guys?" She said raising a brow. I turned around and saw the young us running. Jack was behind them following. I shrugged and started to follow them. The island was transforming infront of us. I sighed, Alyssa was behind me. She saw how eveyrthing was transforming. Jack Sparrow looked at us and then he looked at the beach. Wait the beach? I know this beach... Just I dont know from where. I looked around to search for the young Alyssa, and the young me. I didn't see them anywhere. I looked at Alyssa and she shrugged.

"Guys..." Jack said and sat on a rock... Then he hid . "Come to see this"

I shrugged and I sat on the rock with him, hiding; Alyssa sat and also hid.

"What.." I started but Jack cut me off "Shh" He pointed at a ranodm point. I raised a brow and looked at it.

"SEAN!" A voice yelled multiple times. I was going to answer but someone covered my mouth; I looked at my left and Alyssa was looking down confused. The young Alyssa appeared and walked to the young me. She ran over to him and kneeled beside. Her eyes started to get wet. The young me had blood in his shirt. The young Alyssa catiously lifted the shirt, her eyes widened as she saw... What I think she saw the wound... Or my body... Or maybe both.

"Sean? Are you okay?" She asked. The young me stretched and moaned. The young me started to opened his eyes. The young Alyssa placed his hand in the injury. I giggled a bit, her 'this is an awkward moment' face is cute. Sean started to moan.

"It's going to be okay Sean, I swear. It's going to be okay" The young Alyssa said. The young me gasped. 'Close your eyes... Close your eyes' A voice in my head said. I nodded and closed my eyes. 'Open your eyes... Open your eyes' The voice said. I sighed and opened them, now the young Alyssa was infront of me.

"It's going to be okay... We just need to cover it with something" She said. I looked at my left and I didn't see Jack, or me... Or anyone.

"Alyssa...I'm" I started

"It's going to be okay Sean... I swear" She said.

"But I'm" I started again. I wanted to tell her that it's the old me, not the young one. 'She is the old Alyssa too... Don't ruin this' the voice in my mind said.

"Alyssa... I'm" I started...

"it's going to be okay Sean I swear... I'm here for you" She said.

"But I'm... " I said but she cut me off again.

"I know! I'm doing the best" She said trying to stop the ripped one of her short sleeves and placed it on my wound. She went running and grabbed some water with her hands. She came back to me running. She splashed the water on the wound. I moaned. Geez, that hurt.

"I know it hurts Sean but you will be fine!" She said.

"But Alyssa..." I started.  
"I know! I'm doing my best!" She told me. Geez, she is really stubborn  
"But I'm okay!" I managed to yell.  
"No you are not okay you are freaking bleeding! You are hallucinating!"She still trying to heal the kept going for water and wetting the wound. I kept saying I was okay. She didn't seem to care and kept bringing water and splashing it on my wound, everytime she did that it hurt like HELL. Se kept running and running for water, her hands were little so she couldnt bring a lot of water.  
"Alyssa! " I yelled at her. She looked at me, we locked eyes.  
"What!?" She yelled at me before I could say anything.  
"Listen to me" I said calmly and grabbed her hand that was stoping the blood, it wasn't bleeding anymore thought. I placed her hand on my face. I was heavily breathing.  
"I'm better now, now I'm seriously okay" I said making her hand rub my face. "Look at it. it is not bleeding" I said , she sighed. We stared at each other... Deja vu... This has happened before... I know! In the center of the earth... Now I'm going to do what I didn't do the last time. I sat up and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back closing her eyes. I closed mye eys, and kept kissing her. We kissed what it seemed for hours.

"Sean. What the hell in this world are you doing?" A girl voice said. I let Alyssa go and looked at my left.

Kailani.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun... I hope you like it... And yes the scene was from the 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' So... Hmm anyway hope you liked it. And Review! I want to know what you guys think of this story so far! Hmm... Merry Christmas? Hm.. Yeah :D :3 _**


	10. Chapter 10 Analizing Kailani

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been writing, its just I was grounded for... Yeah whatever here it is! I hope you guys like it! Review please! Tell me what you like... Or what you dislike! PLEASE! :D So... Hope you like it:3 **_

* * *

"Huh?" I asked confused. When did she appear?

"Why the hell were you kissing _that bitch_?" Kailani asked annoyed. I looked at Alyssa, who was looking down.

"I-I-"I mumbled.

"Don't blame him. I was the one who kissed him" Alyssa said standing up. What? I was the one. Why is she blaming herself? Kailani glared at her.

"I don't believe you." Kailani said. I stood up too. I looked down and saw I was with the same clothes as when we arrived here, the pirate clothes.

"You'd better. Because it is the truth" Alyssa said scowling. She crossed her arms as she grimaced.

"Why would I trust someone who has been flirting with _my_ boyfriend?" Kailani asked annoyed. I frowned.

"She wasn't flirting with me Kailani" I said. Kailani glared at me.

"No one asked for your opinion" She snapped at me. Alyssa frowned.

"Don't talk to him like that!"Alyssa yelled at Kailani and put her hands into fists, she was going to punch Kailani on the face but I stopped her. Kailani started to walk around us, she twitched her plum lips.

"Sean? Alyssa?" A familiar woman voice said. I turned around and saw Hannah. She came running and hugged Alyssa. I bit my lip. _What happened? What is happening between Alyssa and me?. _

"Why are you girls here?" Alyssa asked. Hannah shrugged.

"We were here... But something happened. There was an earthquake and there was this pat that led us here" Hannah said. Alyssa rubbed her wrist and looked down while Kailani was looking at her. I guess she was analizing her, she was looking at every movement Alyssa made.

"Oh... I see. Well night is coming and we should light a fire" Alyssa said. Hannah nodded and looked at Kailani, who was still staring at Alyssa. "What about if we go and look for some woods while Kesha or whatever her name is and Sean stay here" Alyssa told Hannah, she nodded. I looked at Kailani who scowled when Alyssa said 'Kesha'. Alyssa smirked; Hannah and her started to walk away until they were gone.

"How many times did you guy kiss?" Kailani asked glaring at me. _Three. _

"It was just... Once... But..." I started to mumbled.

"I'm tired of it, Sean. You just don't seem to understand me" She said. _Well, she is never, I repeat, NEVER, happy with anything I do. _

"Now, I am the one who doesn't understand?" I looked at her raising a brow. "Am I always the one who is wrong?" I asked her. She growled.

"You never listen to me" She said. I rolled my eyes. _Because you never talk, you just babble. _

_"_I do. I do listen, but it seems you are never pleased with me" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why did she kiss you?" She asked me. That meant I won the argument, when she doens't know what to answer, she normally changes the subject.

"I don't know." I snapped at her. She scoffed.

_**ALYSSA'S POV**_

I walked with Hannah looking for some woods. It was just an excuse to get far from Sean and talk with Hannah.

"Is everything alright Aleesee?" She asked me. I shook my head. "What is it?

"Sean kissed me, _twice. _I kissed him once." I told her. She nodded and sighed.

"Do you still feel something for him?" She asked me. I hesitate.

"Ye-yes." the words scaped from my mouth. "Well... I don't know"

"You do. I can notice it just by the way you look at him" She said, I sighed.

"But how do you know I don't look at him with hate?" I asked her, most of the time I glare at him. I just can't accept the fact that he moved on.

"Because you look at him the same way you did in the Center of the Earth" I bit my lip. Am I that obvious? "And he looks at you the same way" Hannah said with a smile. I sighed and grimaced.

"I dont think that... He is with that Kialina or whatever girl." I said.

"Lee, you know you love him" Hannah said. I felt my eyes starting to full with tears.

"I know that... But I want him to be happy, and he seems happy with her." I said.

"He doesn't look happy and you know that... Now come on lets go back we need to light a fire" She said and picked up some woods, I helped here and we came back. Kailani and Sean were arguing. When we arrived Sean looked down, and Kailani glared at me.

Hannah and I managed to light the fire.

"I'm starving" Jack Sparrow said. I looked at him, I didn't even remember he was here.

"So am I" Sean said in agreement. Kailani rolled her eyes.

"What about just asking for it to the island?" I suggested. Hannah smiled and nodded. Sean raised a brow, Jack shrugged and Kailani smirked.

"We can ask the island anything?" Kailani asked me with a smirk. I raised a brow and nodded. "And how do you ask for them?"

"Uhm... Like it's not like that easy" I said. "Someone needs to sleep... And try to dream with food" I continued. Kailani rolled her eyes and chuckled. _What about playing a game? _I looked at her analyzing her movements, she was looking at her nails. _One. Looking at nails: Insecure of herself, and always hiding her thoughts. __  
_

"I'll try to..I always dream with food and... Yeah I always dream with food" Sean said, I nodded. He sighed and laid down on the floor. He closed his hazel eyes. I kept looking at Kailani, she was twitching her plump lips. _Two. Twitching lips: Hiding something. She is lying about something. I need to discover what exactly she is hiding. _Kailani glared at me and rubed her wrist. She crossed her arms and her legs, I looked how the fire reflected on her big and dark brown looked at Sean and started to rub his hair, while doing it she twitched her lips and blinked multiple times. _Three. Twitching lips and blinking multiple times while looking at someone: Liar. Four. Kailani, sorry to tell you this but, you are a fake girl and I'm going to let you down. GAME OVER. _

"Is Sean asleep?" I asked whispering, Kailani looked at me with her big eyes; the dark circles around her eyes tells me that she hasn't sleep for the last..._How long have we been in this Island?_

"I don't know, I haven't seen him asleep, when I'm at his place, we usually _don't sleep"_ Kailani said with an evil smirk on her face. I raised a brow and chuckled... _Sean having sex with her? Believable. _Hannah glared at Kailani, and Kailani smirked again.

"As you are a good girl. Why don't you check it Alexa?" Kailani asked me with a smirk. I smirked back and crawled over to Sean. _Me a good girl? Being a bad girl means to be a bitch? If yes... Then Kailani is the worst girl in the world. _"Of course, _Kesha" _I answered her. There is just one way to know if Sean is asleep or not, if I do it... Maybe _she_ will punch me in the face. _  
_

"Well... There is just one way." I told Kailani. I looked at Hannah and she raised a brow. "Look, as you are his girlfriend... You should do it" I said and looked at Kailani, who raised a brow.

"What.?" She asked rudely. "Kiss him, and if he doesn't kiss you back, he is sleeping" I told her. SHe smirked and leaned down to kiss him, I stopped her before she could put her plum lips with Sean's.

"A kiss. Not a making out session." I told her. She raised a brow and nodded. She _smashed _her plump lips on Sean's. Sean didn't kiss back, that means he is asleep, or that he didn't want to kiss her.

I crawled back to my place. I sighed and looked down. "She kissed your boy" A manly voice whispered in my ear. I raised a brow and looked at my left, I saw Jack Sparrow. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Actually, I kissed her boy" I whispered at him. He smirk and shook his head.

"Nope. He is yours, I mean, he looks at you with those eyes" Jack whispered at me, and blinked flirtatiously. I laughed, and Kailani and Hannah looked at me. I looked down and giggled. Jack laughed too.

"What are you laughing at?" Kailani asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well... Jack is really funny. Why do you have a problem with me laughing?" I asked her, she smirked.

"Yes. I don't want you to laugh. Sean is sleeping in here... I don't want you to waking him up" Kailani snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and then smirk. _Idea._

"He won't wake up. He is already starting to dream" I told her. SHe raised a brow. "How can..?" She started. "Don't you feel it? Look... " I cut her off.

"Nothing fantastical is happening... So I think we are in the... The island constantly moves... So we could be anywhere" Hannah said. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She raised a brow.

"It explains it... At the end of the book" She told me. I raised a brow and tilted my head. _Now, I remember. I never finished the book. _

FLASHBACK

I arrived at the airport with tears on my face. It was over, over. I just broke up with Sean... Why did I do that? I sighed. I bought myself a ticket back to New York, I looked at my clock, I still had two hours left. I sighed and walked around the airport. I saw a little coffee place so I got in. I ordered a hot chocolate. I sighed and looked down. I sat on and siped of my hot chocolate. I opened my purse and took my book out. I started to read it. _Why did I break up with Sean? He was a jerk, yes. But... I love him. He is a jerk... But he is MY jerk. wait... He USED TO BE my jerk. No more... Oh no... What did I do? _I was getting lost in my thoughts when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up, there was a guy looking at me, I raised a brow. _  
_

"May I help you?" I asked the guy, he was a goodlooking guy, but not my type. _A type? Did I even have a type? Yes. Sean. _

"What are you reading?" He asked me. I lifted the book so he can read the cover. He nodded and smiled.

"Nice. Jules Verne?" He asked me. Was he trying to flirt with me?

"Yep." I simply answered. I wasn't going to flirt because of two reasons: One, Sean. Two, Sean.

"And what's your name?" He asked me. I smiled slightly. "Alyssa. You?" I asked him.

"Ethan... And were are you going to travel?"He asked me. I smiled. "New York. What about you?" I told him, I didn't need to be rude with him, it wasn't his fault that I just broke up with my boyfriend.

"New York too!" He answered, I smiled at him and he smiled back. My phone started to ring, I looked at it, Sean. I felt my eyes starting to full with tears again.

"Is everything alright?" Ethan asked me. I nodded, I wasn't going to tell him, I just met him. I left the book on the coffee table.

"Yeah... I'm.. Yeah" I said and looked at my clock. "It is time to... go yeah" I said standing up.

I left the coffee place and walked around. I went to the boarding zone. I gasped... I have left the book in the coffee place.

* * *

**_a/n: So that was it... I have two questions for you guys: _**

**_-If I wrote another story... WOuld you guys read it?_**

**_-Do you want anyone else point of view? (Like Trevor, or Charlie, or Kailani or whoever?) _**

**_Well I hope you liked it and... Please PLEASE PLEEEAAASEEEEEE review! :3 -Minnie_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Dream

**a/n: Guys! Hey I'm sorry I havent been updating! I kinda um... Dissapeared Jack, he was giving me troubles... And was a bit tricky for me tu put him in this chapter... But don't worry he will eventually appear. It is a bit short... But anyway hope you like it... And sorry if it is a bit tricky... Review! Ask anything! Please! :3 **

* * *

_**ALYSSA'S POV**_

Our surrounding started to change infront of us. Suddenly we are at a cafe, I looked around and felt as if I've been on here before. I don't understand how, but I recognise this place. If I can get this, Sean is dreaming with this. I saw Sean sitting and reading the menu. I looked at Kailani and Hannah. I nodded to them and started to walk over to Sean. He is still concentrated with the menu so didn't pay attention to us while we sat with him. He got the menu down and looked at us. His hazel eyes stared into mine.

"Sean" Kailani said. He looked at her and raised a brow.  
"Yup?" He said and then looked back to me.  
"Are you... awake?" She asked, I rolled my eyes. _Don't be stupid, he is AWAKE in the dream, but actually he is still sleeping. Geez, this girl is stupid._

"Yes... I am..." He said. "Um... Kailani May I ask... Why are Alyssa and Hannah in _our_ date?" Sean asked. Those words, made me realize I'm not with Sean anymore, he is dating Kailani, he _got over me. _I sighed and looked at Hannah.

"I was going to ask you the same... hun" Kailani said kissing his cheek. BITCH. "I'm sorry" I said. I rolled my eyes, stood up and walked to another table, Hannah following me. We sat and looked at the menus.

"So... Sean is dreaming on a date in this restaurant... And we are here... He is dreaming, so technically he doesn't know what he is doing and-" Hannah started.

"Don't even try, Hannah. I know he got over me. And I know he loves Kailani. He does know what he is doing. So don't even try, I have to move on...Anyways... This is his dream... But we are on the island..." I said.  
This island is really complicated to understand; if someone sleeps, the dream immediatly happen, and the people around the person who is sleeping will get involved in the dream somehow; the dream stops until someone... Uhm dies... Well no one exactly dies, because as the people around the someone get involved in the dream... They are not theirselves, they start just to be a part of the dream... Somehow like Inception.

"Yes, so we need to eat... And then kill someone." Hannah said. I nodded and looked around, yes I wanted to kill Kailani, she was kissing my boy at that moment, well... Eating... Ew I didn't know kissing that way was possible... I mean anyway back to the story, Yes I wanted to take revenge, but I'm not that type of girl, I'm different, I'm not one of those ex-girlfriends who just stalk their ex-boyfriends and try to make their lives miserable, no I'm not that way. I'm the ex-girlfriend who-is-still-madly-in-love-with-their-ex type, yeah maybe that sounds creepier... But anyway...Back to real life.

While Sean and Kailani were eating, uhm I mean kissing each other... Hannah and I oreder something form the dreamy menu, which are Sean's favorite food; mac and cheese, cheese hamburgers, spaggeti, hot dogs, pizza... Yeah junk food and NO salads, what's wrong with this kid? Who doesn't like salad? Right... Boys aren't healthy.

We ordered to the waiter and wait for our food. This dream is something real, or at least nothing fantastical hasn't happened. The waiter gave Hannah and I our food- I ordered pizza, since there were no salads (Hannah almost had an attack when she found out) and she ordered mac and cheese. I started to eat my food when the earth started to shake. I looked around as a big dragon... What? DRAGON? A dragon started to destroy the little restaurant we were in.

The dragon was a red, 25 feet, full of scales, green eyes and big teeth monster. We all started to run, but the fire that was getting out of the mouth of the dragon was burning eveyrhting and could reach unimaginable distances. The fire got me and I felt the hot was covering me, it started to burn and I was crying and yelling things, I tried to scape but before I could run away, the dragon sent a flare to one car and it exploded, it exploded right in front of me, I was dead.

**_SEAN'S POV_**

I woke up, crying, and sweating. I heard gasps and sat up, I looked around and we were back in the island. I sighed in relief and saw Hannah hugging Alyssa. I don't know how the hell the island works, but I swear that was the worst 'dream' I ever had. I looked at Kailani who had a little smirk on her face, she rolled hery dark brown eyes and looked at me.

"So... We ate... And I died... Cool huh?" Alyssa said with a tad of sarcasm in her tone of voice. I chuckled lightly and shrugged.  
"I'm... Sorry for that... I didn't know how to control..." I said, really nervous.  
"Hey, it's okay! It was fun to die... A bit scary and painful, but really exciting!" She said cracking an smile.  
"Guys, we'd better have some sleep... And tomorrow we'll go straight to the waterfall... " Hannah said, we all nodded and then I looked at Hannah.  
"But... Hannah wouldn't our dreams... Come true?" Alyssa asked her, she shook her head.  
"When everyone is asleep... Nothing can happen... Well... Yes... The dreams... Cross over... But it is a better idea" Hannah said while laying doen on the floor, Kailani copied her. I sighed and looked down.

"Alright... Let's sleep then..." I said and rested my body on the tree, I looked at Alyssa who was just in the same position as I was but on another tree, she started to close her gray eyes and sighed.

I slept for like 10 minutes, for my surprise there wasn't any fantastical landscape, or anything, guess they haven't started their dream... I sat up and looked at the girls, someone was missing, I'm pretty sure there were three girls, I looked at them and counted again, one... two. So if Kailani and Hannah were here... That means...

Alyssa.

* * *

**a/n: DUN DUN DUN... So yeah I know it is crap... BUt feel free to complain! Please! Review! Happy New Year by the way... -Minnie:3 **


	12. Chapter 12 I hate you

_**a/n: Here's the 12th chapter... Oh my... I hope you like it... I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote it so maybe it is crap. REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T POST ANOTHER! REVIEW! PLEASE! **_

* * *

I stood up catiously trying not to wake up Kailani. I started to look for Alyssa deep in the forest. The fear was eating me. I ran looking at every spot possible, no sign of her. The night was getting colder and I was starting to shiver. What was surrounding me, was incredible: A forest with big trees, dark shadows moving here and there; the floor was covered of leaves, which were making a lot of sound while I was walking. It started to get colder and colder, I rubbed my arms with my hands trying to heat me up.

"AHHHH!" I heard a girl screaming, I followed the scream running towards it. It started to get higher and higher. I ran faster, but suddenly the scream stopped, I looked around waiting to hear the scream again...

"AHH!" There it was, I followed it and arrived at the place where the scream was coming from. I smiled as I saw her, she turned to look at me and put her index finger infront of her mouth and mouthed 'SHH'. I raised a brow and looked infront of us.

The biggest spider I've ever saw in my entire life, 20 meters far from us. Now, I knew why was the scream. Alyssa was scared of spiders since we were like 5. Alyssa started to shiver and stepped back, I grabbed her shivering and cold hand with mine, while the spider walked closer to us. The spider was as tall as a 1 story house, fat as a van, as black as petrolium, and furry. The eight long legs, were moving, all the eight eyes were looking at Alyssa and me. Alyssa started to cry. The spider was walking closer and closer in every second. I needed to think of somehting and quick... DING.  
"Hey... I got an idea" I whispered.  
"What is it?!"She whispered yelling.  
"Lets climb the tree and from there I will jump and land on the spider..." I told her. She bit her lip hesitating and then nodded. She started to climb the tree, with me helping her. She sat on a branch.  
"Sean quick! She's coming closer!" She said. I nodded and climbed the tree. I stumbled a few times, but managed to get up with Alyssa.  
"Sean. You won't jump on _that _spider" Alyssa said. I raised a brow and looked at her, her gray eyes were shinning with the moonlight.  
"And why not?" I asked her. She shook her head and hugged me.  
"I don't want to lose you again" She said, and a single tear came across her face. I smiled and hugged her back.  
"You are not getting rid of me that simple" I said, using her words from when we were 13 and she alsmots died in the Magnetic rocks. She smiled and looked down, her smiled quickly faded when she saw the big animal down the tree. I sighed and counted in my head _'One... Two... You can do this Sean, do it for Alyssa... C'mon... THREE!' _I jumped on the spider, I felt how it got squeezed.  
"Ew!" Alyssa said, as she saw me covered with Spider green liquid. I chuckled, and looked at the death spider. I strted to get off the spider when I tripped; one of the fangs pierced my arm. I gasped in pain and Alyssa quickly jumped off the tree.

"Sean... You okay?! I need to heal that..." She said.

* * *

"Is it better now?" Alyssa asked me after five minutes of trying to heal my wound. It hurt and in that moment couldn't feel my arm, but it was worth it.  
"Yeah... Thanks" I said and looked down. We both stayed there looking at the big white moon. Those were the greatest five minutes until...

"You know, I hate you" Alyssa said. I raised a brow and looked at her... Not knowing what to answer.  
"Huh?" Was the only word that came out from my mouth, genius Wasn't I?  
"You... Just came and ruined my life" She said and stood up, I stood up and looked at her in shock. Did she really hate me?  
She sighed and looked at me, I frowned and crossed my arms.  
"You know... I was trying to get over you... And then you magically appear with those... Stupid hazel eyes, and make a fool out of me... And... Ugh I hate you!" She said and covered her face with her hands. I stayed there looking at her, still not knowing what to say. She started to walk in cirlces.  
"Why was I so stupid? Falling in love with someone that I don't deserve... And now... How stupid am I? I'm telling you? Like what the heck is wrong with me? And there is you... Standing up there like an idiot... A really handsome... ANYWAY! YOU! YES YOU SEAN ANDERSON! YOU ARE GUILTY OF THIS! JUST YOU! AND YOUR DAMN HAZEL EYES!" She yelled at me.

"Now... I'm the guilty one?! Says the girl with HYPNOTIZING GRAY EYES! " I snapped at her; which is stupid.  
"What? You are the guilty one! You were always the nice in the relationship! While I was a crap!" She yelled at me. Wait... Were we fighting on who... Was better in the relationship? _God, we have problems._

"You weren't crap! You were perfect! You ARE perfect!" I frowned and looked at her with a 'Seriously, look at your face' look.  
"OH NO NO NO!I'M NOT PERFECT! YOU ARE PERFECT! Geez, that sounded cheesy! I don't like being cheesy... Ugh anyway... back to my... I HATE YOU!" She said and bursted out laughing.

"Oh my... Did we... We... Sounded really cheesy!" She said between laughs, I laughed with her.  
"You started!" She laughed even more.  
"Oh my, whatever! I still hate you" She poked my chest.  
"Well... I hate you more!" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. I sighed as my thoughts tried to kill me.

"Ally... Um..." I started, she turned around and raised a brow. "Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry... But I'm with Kailani" I told her, _IDIOT. IDIOT. IDIOT. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? IDIOT IDIOT_.  
"Yes... I know... So... What?" She asked raising a brow.  
"Um...Well... We can't be together"  
"Huh? Why... Wasn't that clear for you?" She asked, with a 'DUH' face. Wait... What? She rolled her eyes. "Look, I need to get over you, as you got over me. Yes, I know you don't even feel sorry for me, because I was just one of the million girls that you are going to date. So anyway, I'm happy for you, isgood that you found someone... So yup. Now lets go back kiddo... They are probably... Looking for us.. Yeah.." She said and ran away. _Did she really think that? Did she really believe that I got over her?_

"Ally wait! Come back! Come back! Alyssa!" I said, she was gone, AGAIN. Shit, that girl could run fast. I started to look for her, no sigh of her. Damn it. Where was she? I kept walking and walking. I felt as if someone was following me. I turned around and something hit my face, everything went dark.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, yes I will post the next chapter even if you don't review.. But still! Please! REVIEW! -minnie**_


	13. Chapter 13 Alyssa

_**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update... But oh wlel here it is! Hope you like it, I wrote a bit in third person POV. just to see how the story goes like that. REVIEW! is all I ask for! Please! Follow and Favorite! REVIEW! **_

* * *

I woke up feeling someone throwing cold water at my face.  
"Finally, you woke up. I'm sorry for.. hiting you" Hank said, I sat up and streched. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the big man infront of me.  
"Why did you hit me?" I asked rubbing my head.  
"He thought you were an alien, or some stupid stuff." A familiar voice said, I looked at my right and saw my grand-father standing up. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and he seemed to keep himself awake. I chuckled lightly and looked at Hank.

"I'm sorry... Now Trevor and Charlie should be getting here soon..." Hank said and looked at me, I frowned, _Charlie_. I clenched my jaw.

"Wait, Sean... Where's Alyssa?" Hank asked me, darn, I didn't know where she was.

_**Third Person POV **_

Not too far away from where Sean was, the teenage girl was walking all alone. Her ginger hair was getting all messed, and the tears running through her face were cold and salty. She walked through the forest, the cold was getting her, and she needed to rest. She turned around, expecting to see the teenage boy with glorious hazel eyes she was in love with, but instead she found a cave, that she hasn't seen before. Alyssa looked at it suspisciously, the cave seemed to have something inside. A Voice started to come from the cave, whispering. Alyssa slowly walked to the cave, as the voice came higher.

"Is-is someone there?" the ginger girl asked rubbing her hands, the voice suddenly stopped.  
"And well, we shall have a magnificent garden _party_, and you're not invited!" The voice said, and in that moment Alyssa's scared face faded, and a big smile replaced it. The girl started to walk inside the cave, and saw Captain Jack Sparrow, she hadn't seen him in a while. The Captain was talking to himself, he had gone insane.

"Sparrow" The girl said, Jack continued ignoring her "Sparrow" She repeated.

"The tea party, oh yes, we will also have rum-" Jack kept arguing with himself. "Sparrow!"  
"Oh look! Is it Captain Evans? Come sweethear. We are planning a tea garden party and-"  
"Oh, my you've gone insane" The Captain sighed and plopped himself on the ground. "Is everything okay, Captain?" Sparrow ignored her and crawled over the cave looking for something while The teenage girl stood there confused.

"Here it is, ahh sweet thing for gods" Jack said and picked a bottle from the ground, he sipped from it and smirked; he patted beside him gesturing Alyssa to sit. Alyssa sat beside him and sighed, her nose was red as her eyes.

"You've been crying" Jack said in a matter of reason, Alyssa looked at him skeptically and shook her head no. Jack rolled his eyes and gave her the bottle. Alyssa raised a brow confused and asked "What's this?"

"Rum." Jack answered and Alyssa looked at the bottle and then at Jack "It will help you; it helped me" Alyssa sighed and took a sip of the sweet and alcoholic beverage, she hadn't drank any alcoholic beverage for a while and she needed it.

That wasn't the first time that Alyssa drank; when Sean and her broke up, she started to go to parties; she discovered alcohol and it's effects, she realized that everytime she drank, all her pain was gone, Sean was gone. She started to go to many more parties, and to drink, she didn't smoke or did drugs, but she drank; she drank until Sean was out of her mind and she could be happy again. She would wake up in another house, not knowing what happened or what she had done; she would just leave and start to think about _him_ again. And then that night she would drink again, and so and so... It was a circle. She was becoming an addict; many people drink when they have their heart broken, but they did it for a couple of days, not months. Alyssa was getting really into the alcohol and it started to be a problem. Alyssa would always lie to Hannah telling her that she was going to a Slumber Party with some friends or that she was going to do a project, which was stupid, since she broke up with Sean she started to fail classes, she stopped talking and she turned darker. She broke her promise, the promise she made to her mom, actually she broke the two promises she made to her mother; and perhaps she wasn't of age, she was drinking illegally.

Alyssa drank all the content of the bottle, and then realized she needed more, she was still thinking about Sean, Jack looked at her with amazement.  
"Do you have more?" Alyssa asked and the tears started again, she missed Sean, she really did, but she broke her promise, the worst thing a girl can do is dumb herself for a guy.

Jack looked at her and nodded handing her another Rum bottle, Alyssa drank all the content again, Jack was now surprised, it still didn't work, she was still thinking about him, but the alochol was making it's effects. Alyssa started to laugh and patted Jack's back. Jack grinned and shook his head; Alyssa stood up and looked around.

"Sean Anderson is the most sexy guy in this freaking world. And I'm in love, with him!" The teenage girl said between laughs, Jack looked surprised as Alyssa suddenly plopped on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Not too far from that scenario, the girl with dark black hair, big brown eyes and plum lips was awake; Kailani saw that Sean and Alyssa weren't there, her mind started to creat the worst things that could happen: Alyssa and Sean kissing, hugging or even worse: having sex. Kailani put her hands into fist and hit the ground, Hannah woke up, and looked at Kailani.

"What?" Hannah looked at Kailani skeptically, and then looked around, she realized the other teenagers were missing. "Where are Alyssa and Sean?" Hannah asked, Kailani glared at her with her big brown eyes.  
"Good job, blondie" Said Kailani with a harsh tone, Hannah felt hurt and glared at her, she fought the urge to hit her.  
"Let's go and look for them" Hannah said standing up. They both started to walk around the forest, and the sun began to rise.

* * *

Back to the boys... Charlie and Trevor came up with some woods, Trevor looked at Sean and got surprised. "Sean, Where's Al?" Trevor asked, Charlie glared at Sean, since Charlie did like Alyssa and was really worried for her.  
"I-I don't know..." Sean answered with a scared tone. Trevor glared at him, but before he could say anything Alexander said "It wasn't his fault, he was with Alyssa, but this idiot came and hit him" Alexander pointed at Hank, who smiled nervously, Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, bet she is with Hannah and Kailani" Sean tried to assure his uncle.


	14. Chapter 14 'Feeling the Urge to'

**a/n: Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! I hope you like it! Please, follow favorite, and review! And please tell me if you like me to keep telling the story by the third person point of view, or if you want me to go back to any character's point of view. Please! Review! Enjoy the story... Yup! -Minnie- **

* * *

-Chapter 14: 'Feeling the urge to...'-

"Great, now we need to look not only for the dumbass girl, also for my idiotic boyfriend" Said Kailani, Hannah resisted the urge to kill her.

"Don't dare calling them that way again" Hannah said with a harsh tone, she was getting tired of the girl with dark brown eyes. The tanned girl creeped herself walking; the sun was up and the environment had completely change; they were now walking through palms, and unknown tropical trees, not too far from them, there was a waterfall; the waterfall, the reason of why the had come here, it was near them, and Hannah and Kailani didn't even notice it.

Far away from them; the boys were approaching to the cave, but while doing that, they didn't stop arguing. Sean kept arguing with Hank, Trevor with Alexander and Charlie just walked with them awkwardly. They were walking into the nightmare part, so it meant that they were going to have trouble, but everything happens for a reason.

Sean kept yelling at Hank, and Trevor finally stopped. Sean and Hank were arguing of why he had brought him here, because he said the girl didn't even care about Sean, in other hand, Trevor and Alexander were arguing of why Alexander had left Trevor. And Charlie, well, he was just there.

"I LOVE HER! I DON'T CARE..." Sean yelled at the big man.  
"She doesn't even care about you!" Hank yelled back.  
"She does!"

And while Trevor and Alexander...

"You left me! You just cared about Max! You didn't care about me! You didn't even go to my wedding!" Trevor said with anger.  
"I would have if only you had told me!"  
"I DID! I SENT YOU THE INVITATION!" Trevor answered madly.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING?!" Charlie yelled at them, they all looked at him confused. "I mean... if it's not much asking..." Before anyone could answer anything, thunderbolts and lightnings started to creep them out, the storm was slowly getting worse. The only shelter the five men could find was a small cave in the middle of nowhere.

"Darn. I hate storms" Sean said and ran his hand through his wet hair, two minutes later after they were all safe and sound sitting inside of the cave.  
"Ugh yes, so do I" A familiar masculine and british voice said, they turned around, and found Jack, slowly drinking of a green botttle, a meter far away from me, a young girl laid beside and with a bottle in her hand, her clothes covered with mud and her face pale as the winter snow.

"Is that... Alyssa?" Charlie asked, not believing what his eyes were seeing; the crush he had on her was slowly disssapearing. Jack cackled and nodded, Sean looked at her with a confused face.

"She drank? Oh, not again please" Trevor said.  
"She drank the whole bottle, I was very impressed" Captain Sparrow adventured, walking around the cave slowly creeping himself over Sean. "And it was all yer fault" He pointed at the boy, who's face became while he glared at the man in front of him.

"My fault?" Sean chocked in his own saliva. The oldest man glared at the pirate who was smirking, Alexander stood up and walked over the redhair girl.  
"Yes, yer fault. Yer name is Sean, isn't it? Then yes, it is yer fault. She yelled yer name, while sleeping" The Captain said while putting his hat on. Trevor kicked a rock violently, causing to hurt his foot.

"I can't believe it! She just... I thought, darn!" Trevor said, and cursed between teeth.  
"We can wake her up, you know" Alexander said, slowlyt shaking Alyssa; the girl frowned and hugged the bottle.

"We wouldn't be in this kind of problems if it wasn't for you!" Trevor pointed at Sean, who was tired of getting blamed for everything.  
"FOR ME? Trevor, I'm sorry. But this is just not my fucking fault. This shit, is not my fucking fault, it wasn't my fault that Alyssa is the most stubborn girl in this world, who happens to get mad for everything, it wasn't my fault that she is perfect, it wasn't my fault that her smile is beautiful. It wasn't me who took her to the Center of the Earth. It wasn't me who gave her the book, it wasn't me who didn't take care of her at all! No! That certainly wasn't me! I was the one who fell in love with her since we were six! It was me who kissed her in Valentine's day! It was me who saved her life! I was the one who loved her as if there wasn't going to be tomorrow! I was the one who was always there for her! I was the one who listened to her problems! It _is _me who still loves her and always will" Sean finished, with tears slowly coming from his eyes. It was pretty obvious that he wouldn't keep his feelings for more longer, and with Trevor always telling him off... Well let me put it like this: Sean is... a spark, if you keep 'feeding' that spark... What will happen? Exactly, fire; and that's what Sean is, he was a spark, and well, the fire was finally lit.

"You still... Love her?" Trevor asked Sean.  
"I do."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Did I really have to?" Sean asked not believing it, he didn't realize that the girl was slowly waking up.  
"I didn't realize..." Trevor started-  
"How much I love her? Want to know? Count all the stars, then multiply it by fifteen hundred, sum a billion more, and now you have it, that is how much I love Alyssa."

"You-" Trevor started.  
"I love you too, Sean" A voice said, everyone turned around and looked at the redhair girl, who was slowly standing up, her gray eyes didn't look at anyone but at Sean.  
"The lovebirds finally agreed" Jack muttered slowly. Charlie, scowled and punched the cave, he felt the anger raising and getting through all his body, he hadn't experienced so much anger before, he didn't know why but he felt the strange feeling of wanting to punch Sean hard in the face, and he did.

Sean stood there, at the beginning he didn't believe it, but then they fought, Alyssa tried to stop them, but then she felt the urge to look for Kailani and punch her in the face, so she left the cave running.

Everyone felt the urge of doing something, they never wanted to do before. Trevor, to punch Sean in the face (and he did) _"Jeez, is everyone against me?" _ Sean thought; Jack felt the urge to love a woman, which was, something new in him; Alexander, well he felt the urge to stab himself, but don't worry he didn't, (he didn't find any knives); Hank, well he felt the urge to... Uhm, what was he doing? In the name of god, that was... Was he really dancing and singing 'Dancing Queen'? God that was... My eyes, I mean.. Back to the story.

But theirs, weren't the weirdest, or worst... What Sean was thinking, is what scares me and worries me... Sean felt the urge of...

* * *

**a/n: DUN DUN DUN! What do you think Sean is thinking of? Mwuahaha! Alright, hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow favorite and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15 Applogies

**_ (Please read this; important information is given) _**

**_a/n: OMG I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I had writers block and it was horrible! I didn't know what to write, but now I do! This chapter is crap in my opinion, but oh well, uhm this is in Alyssa's POV, and I'm afraid this story is slowly getting to an end... kinda, because there will be more, but Im not sure if I'll continue it here or maybe in another story, like a third part xD , But domt worry there will be more! Things will change completely for our pals! aaas I said, I am planning something and it is wicked and brilliant! I hope you guys like it, I know you will hate me for it but at the end you'll love it!:) I'll try to update the next chapter this week!;) so wait for it! _**

**_P.S. : Sean is a perv... You will see why! _**

**_P.P.S: Do you want more of Alysean? (Alyssa/Sean) _**

**_P.P.P.S: REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! And if you have any complains for this story I'm all ears! Also if you have any ideas I will be happy to put them in the story! Kisses and hugs!:*_**

**_-Minnie_**

* * *

**_Alyssa's POV_**

I ran away looking for Kailani, with my fist ready to smash her bitchy face. I suddenly bumped into her, I was going to punch her little plump lips but I resisted. Hannah walked over to me and pulled me into a hug; I hugged her back and looked at Kailani.

"I wanted to do this since I met you" I said before throwing my fist into her face; she winced in pain and then punched me, well I should have guessed that would happen. Hannah stopped me before I could do anything.

"Alyssa! What are you doing?" She asked me, I shrugged and rubbed my eye, the place where Kailani had hit me.

"I don't know! I just felt the urge to!" I said, as Kailani glared at me, I'll be honest I wanted to laugh at the tanned girl.

"You..? Oh now I... Get it! We are in the dark side! Verne described it that your darkest secrets are... Showed... Then..." Hannah was interrupted by someone tackling me; I looked up to see Sean. I was going to complain and push him off me, but he literally smashed his lips into mine, making the kiss really... 'Passionate'. Then I realized what he was going to do, and that everyone was watching; I pushed him off and stood up.

"What in this world was that?" Kailani asked yelling; I couldn't help but smile at the ground mischievously; I knew what Sean was trying to do, and it kinda scared me but I liked it.

"Uh, sorry... The island is really controlling me... Seriously like... It controlled everyone, I mean Hank was dancing and singing Dancing Queen!" Sean said, with a little chuckle; I looked up at him and his cheeks were bright red and his lip was getting bitten. Hannah wrinkled her nose before asking "Where's Trevor?"

Before Sean or I could say anything Trevor's voice came in saying: "I'm here!" Hannah's eyes brightened as she embraced the brunette man and placed a kiss on his lips, I smiled at that, when you see them you can see there is still hope in love. The other ones came behind him; I smiled up at them, while Hannah and Trevor were still kissing. I looked around everyone and saw Kailani sitting beside a tree, her head hiding in her knees; I sighed and thought for a moment; I had been a bitch to her, even though I loved Sean more than anything in the world, she was still his girlfriend. I sighed and walked over to her, I sat beside her. She glares at me and said with venom "Get away from me" I could notice her eyes were red and puffy, not mentioning she had one black, and that her face was all covered with little cuts.

"Look, Kailani I'm sorry. I've been acting like a bitch to you, I'm sorry" I said, it was a honest apology. She glared at me "You don't say" she said sarcastically; I sighed and ran my hand though my red hair; Kailani glared at me again and I said "I'm really sorry, I was just really jealous of you, I mean look at yourself; you have a nice body, you are a pretty girl and the fact of you dating Sean didn't help at all"

"Are you really sorry?" She asked, I nodded; she looked at me for a Moment and sighed. "I am" I said. "Do you really love him?" She asked me, I was taken completely off guard but I nodded saying "I really do, more than anything in this world"

"Then he is yours" Kailani said; I looked up at her confused. "He loves you too, I'll break up with him." She continued; I was still spaced out and I didn't get what she was saying. "Sean deserves to be happy; and he will be happy with you"

"Bu-But don't you love him?" I asked; she sighed and bit her lip "I like him, but I like that Charlie guy better" she said; I nodded and looked at Charlie, who was with the other a few meters away from us; his big blue eyes were still beautiful, but they were nothing compared to Sean's hazel greenish eyes; okay that is at least in my opinion... What? Can't someone be so deeply in love? Anyway, I looked deeper at Charlie and stared at his smile, again I'm sorry but Sean's lopsided smile can't compare to anything. Jeez, I'm sounding cheesy, but oh well I'm a young woman in love, I can't help it.

"well good luck with him" I said; she sighed and hugged her knees closer. "I'll leave you, Im going with Hannah" I stood up and walked over the other ones. I was going to walk over to Hannah but someone stopped me, I looked at Sean, he has a worried face, he was clenching his perfect jaw and his eyes weren't shinning as they always dis.

"Everything okay?" He asked, I nodded . "Yeah, everything fine... Why do you ask?" I look at him curiously. He looks at me with those stunning eyes of his before saying "Well, I saw you were with Kailani... I was worried..."

I shake my head, and assure him that everything is fine before walking to Hannah and Trevor, the second one glares at me; think he saw me drinking. I sigh and say "I'm sorry" Honestly, I don't know why I'm apologizing, but oh well maybe they get it. Or maybe not, Trevor raises a brow; and I continue, let's see what comes out of my mouth "For drinking" there, lovely, maybe that would work...

"And for... Escaping, and not telling you where I was going... And for bringing you guys here... And for being a bad girl" I said, I know, I know the last thing totally ruiit, but oh well.

I stayed there waiting for them to do something; until they both pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged them back at the beginning but then hugged them really tight, I realized they were like my parents, they've been there since I was 13, wow, 5 years taking care of me, well that's a job, and a difficult one; I mean I the most weird, stubborn and crazy girl in the entire world, and taking care of me... Well, I admire them.

"Does anyone else hear uh... Water falling?" Hank said, I looked up at him, gosh I can't look at him the same way, ugh just imagine him, a big and strong man singing and dancing 'dancing queen'; just no. Anyway, I started to listen deeply, and yes, indeed I could hear water falling.

We were close; my opportunity to get to the waterfall was really close.


	16. Chapter 16 The end and the new beginning

**A/n: hey everyone! Here it is... Dun dun dun... What is going to happen?! I know you guys are going to kinda hate me...anyway hope you like this chapter which is kinda the end... But the new beginning! And see I did as I promised! I posted it as soon as possible! :) well READ AND REVIEW! -Minnie**

* * *

I ran excited; I didn't care if they were going to follow me or not, in fact I didn't want them to follow me, but unfortunately they did follow me, pity. I wanted to be alone, I didn't want them to know what I was going to wish...

"Alyssa! Wait... Be careful! Come back!STOP!" Someone said behind me, I rolled my eyes and then... Oh darn, not again.

l looked down to se a cliff, good thing I stopped before falling... I gulped, and shuddered, the waterfall was there, we just had to cross this darn... Cliff.

"Now, you see why you had to stop" Hank said, I frowned whilst the others arrived, Sean whistled Low, and I frowned more. The question was going through my head: 'What was the height of this big cliff?' I think Hannah thought the same and looked up at Trevor and me. She got a flare out of her backpack and I smiled... Trevor chuckled and looked at me "I'm Trevor, I'm stubborn and I won't listen to Alyssa" he said imitating my thirteen years old self. Hannah, Sean, Trevor and I laughed uncontrollably... While the others stayed there without getting a word... "Sean, look at your watch" Sean did, and looked at me...

"Wait" I said, before Trevor could do anything. "Let's better use a luminous stick thingy, we don't know if there's magnesium in there". I said remembering my little journey, Trevor nodded as Hannah gave him one... "Ready Sean?" Trevor asked, Sean nodded; like old times...

"Three. Two. One" Trevor let the the luminous thingy, we all stayed silent "One, two, .."thud "Almost three.." "It's the same... Like in Iceland. Two hundred feet" I said, they nodded.

"The only difference is we don't have any rope" Hannah added. We sighed, come on, someone needs to have an idea.

"Well... We don't need any rope" Charlie said, I looked at him raising a brow, was he an idiot or what? Everyone looked at him frowning, and some of us even chuckled. I think I even heard Jack saying "What an idiot" which was quite funny...

Charlie rolled his eyes; "Look, if we walk there..." He pointed at some random point, and we all turned around to see that there was a part of the cliff where we could all jump to the other side, oh, he wasn't an idiot, whoops. We all nodded and walked over to the spot, I sighed and prepared my self to jump, my whole body tensed, we needed to jump ameter And a half, it wasn't that close... And well if something happened... Well, goodbye you are going to die. And well the possibilities of me surviving l... Weren't big. Ooh, I have a really positive mind, don't I?

"Alyssa... Wait" I felt a hand over my shoulder, I looked at Sean, his hazel eyes locked with my gray ones, I felt my whole body loosen, the sight of him, feeling the warmth of his hand, relaxed me. I raised a brow, waiting for him to answer. "Let me go first" I frowned, yes I love him, but hell no, I was going first. He was going to jump when pulled him back and I jumped; don't worry I did jump to the other side, and then ran straight to the waterfall, finally, here, it was here! I jumped excited, now... Darn I didn't know how it worked. Oh great, all this way, and I got this far, and I dont know it works... Genius Alyssa... I slapped my face and sank to the ground, waiting for the others to come.

And they did, they looked at me, I guess they expected me to do something, while I looked at them. We spent at lest five minutes that way, they looking at me, me looking at them. Awkward? Yes, pretty much.

"So... Do you guys like llamas?" Sean said, wait a minute, what did he say? we all laughed and shrugged.

"Uhm, yeah I like llamas... So, Hannah how does the waterfall work?" I asked, while standing up.

"What?" Hank asked, "we've been through all this and you don't know how this thing works?" Hank continued madly.

"Uh..." I answered nervously.

"Seriously?" Kailani asked. "I've been risking my life for someone who doesn't know what she is goin to do!?" She snapped.

"Well let me.." I said but someone else cut me off "What?! Alyssa?" Charlie said, suddenly everyone, (Except Sean and Jack, guess the second one didn't care) were yelling at me, I stepped back, and listened at all., I nodded without saying a word.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, they all silenced, wow, now I know how Dumbledore feels.

"YES, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW IT WORKED. YES, I I KNOW THIS IS STUPID BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY FATHER IS!" I yelled, wait a second, did I just yelled my wish?

Trevor looked at me, they all stopped, not knowing anything, Trevor is the only one to know. My father was a VernIan, too. He wasn't the only one to go to the center of the earth, he went with Sean's father, then why didn't we find him? That's the same bloody question I've been asking to myself for the last 3 years. Maybe you are asking why only three? Your journey was 6 years ago, well Trevor told me about it. In fact I didn't even know I had a father, they had told me he had died or something when I was born, but surprise surprise he went to the center of the earth like Max did, they went together because he was also my fathers best friend.

Oh, you thought that I came here to wish that Sean and I came back together huh? Yeah I'm a girl full of surprises.

They all looked at me, I frowned, Hannah sighed. "There are some steps you need to follow..."

"Alyssa!" everything turned blurry.

"Alyssa!" Now it was darker.

"It's nonsense! She has been unconscious for more than an hour!" Someone said

"She's waking!" I shuddered.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and closed them again, I opened them... Where am I? Trevor looked at me, I looked at him, he looked different, he looked way younger. He was wearing a gray shirt, some kaki pants. The words come out from my mouth before I can stop them "Where's Sean?" Trevor made a funny face, and laughed.

I looked around, dark walls and rocks, I am in a cave... This cave, I know it.

"Oh look who woke up. Morning, idiot" a familiar young voice said, I sat up to see 13 years old Sean. I smiled, stood up, ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, he didn't hug back, weird...

"Alright, now think this one really hit her head" Sean said pushing me away, wait a second, what? I looked at him curiously, then I looked down at myself, these clothes... Wait...

"What's going on?" I asked. "That's the same I ask to you" Sean said, he raised a brow.

"Ha-Ha really funny... Wait where are we? Where did the island take us?" I asked; Sean turned to see Trevor, who just shrugged.

"Island? Do you feel okay, idiot?" Sean asked me, Did he just call me idiot? Oh how nice he is to the one that loves him.

"Alyssa, come here I need to put some bands in your head, and you need to drink some medicine" A familiar foreign voice said. Hannah told me to come over to her, I raised a brow And walked over to her. "What happened?" I asked. "Where's Kailani, and Charlie, and Hank and Alexander?" I asked, Hannah raised a brow. "Where's who?" Hannah asked.

"What is wrong with her?" Sean Asked. "She hugged me... Like seriously. What's wrong with her? Didn't she hate me?" I raised a brow, oh no, trust me Sean I don't hate you

"Hannah what happened?" I asked.

"Well... When Trevor threw away the sensor, a lighting fell and made both of you fell, and the rocks fell in you, you hit your head and you were unconscious for an hour or so" Hannah said, wait a minute... The sensor? But that happened years ago...

"and the island?" I asked again.

"What in this world are you talking about? You've been asking for an island like for one hundred times..." Sean answered me in a definitely not politely way.

"The island of the lost dreams!" I said. Trevor chuckled with Sean, who wriggled his finger in his temple as in a sign of saying I was crazy, I glared at him, and he smirked and winked one of those gorgeous hazelish greenish eyes of him, Alyssa concentrate! Wait a minute he is being the same jerk when we were thirteen... But it can't be possible...

"Seems someone had a really imaginative dream. Why don't you tell us about it Alyssa?" Trevor. chuckled. "But..." I started but stopped myself... Was everything a dream? Didn't we go to the center of the earth? Didnt we go to the island? Are we only in the cave? Didn't Sean and I dated.?

I looked up at Sean; who was tapping his foot and looking at the ceiling. I realized something... that had been just a dream... That means... I fell in love with Sean just because of my dream. Is that even possible? Fallin in love with someone in a dream? Wait, I just dont love Sean... I am obsessed with him!

"Uh, well it was a weird and scary dream" I said.

"Yeah, the weirdest thing was that you constantly mumbled Sean's name was the scariest" Trevor said, my eyes widened and my cheeks started to burn, Sean looked down with red cheeks.

"um, is not that I don't want to hear Alyssa's fabulous dream... But I think we should get going and try to find to escape out of this" Sean said trying to diffuse the tension I guess. Yes, it had all been a dream.

* * *

_** A/N: oh no it was just a dream! :( Oh well... What will happens to Sean and Alyssa..? **_


End file.
